Recover
by flooridiot12
Summary: After Luna Night and Aric Lankis win the Hunger Games life still goes on in District 9. Sequel to The 89th Hunger Games. Read the first chapter for more information!
1. Intro!

**Hey, flooridiot here! This is the sequel to The 89****Th**** Hunger Games and it will center on the months after the Hunger Games. This way I'll be able to build the characters more before I do another submit-a-tribute story with Aric and Luna as mentors.**

**For this story though, in order to make you all feel part of the story, you can submit-a-character! YAY! You can have them be friends of somebody, secret admirers, enemies, the possibilities are endless. I'm also going to ask for some evil people too like peacekeepers and definitely some capitol paparazzi. **

**Stay creative! Here is a form that can help you build a character. You don't have to fill everything out but they usually help me. Be thorough and give me a few sentences for each. I will have to approve characters with Luna's creator because Luna is not mine.**

**Feel free to submit as many characters as you want throughout the story, though I won't use them ALL, I'll use the ones that fit.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Connection to Characters (Luna's friend, May's teacher, Aric's dog ect…) :**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**


	2. Wake Up

**Recover **

* * *

**Wake up **

**Luna Night - District 9 Victor**

I dig my fingers into my desk drawer and pull out the first pencil I touch. I switch on the lamp perched on the side of my desk and the room fills with an eerie yellow light. Outside my window everybody in district 9 is still asleep, that is everybody but me. I flip open my notebook, past pages filled with nightmares, and smooth out the first clean page I see.

My fingers go to work while my mind searches for every detail my mind has managed to hang on to through my awakening. My page fills with the image of desert sand smeared red by tribute blood but the image doesn't leave my head as I hoped it would.

I color in the last of red, leaving everything else in the picture black and white. After all, the only thing that stands out in the desolate landscape is the river of blood. I lean back in my chair and hear it creak in response to my shifted weight. I dig my finger tips into the tense spot above my eyebrows and mutter to myself.

"Why do you torture yourself Luna?" I don't move as I hear the soft feet walk through my doorway and across my master bedroom.

"It's not torture, it's… release." Maybe not release exactly but a victor told me that we all need a way to remember and accept our games, even if that means reliving them every day.

"You don't seem too free to me." I look up, still slouched in my chair, and see May holding a plate with two sandwiches. The plate shines, clean and pristine, and she sets it down near my sketch pad.

"I feel better," I lie and stare at the perfectness of the sandwiches next to me. "Why are you up so early May?" I see her hair is hardly brushed and she's still in her pink pajama pants and black tank top.

May reaches behind her and pulls the spare chair from against my wall. She sits on it straddling her legs across the back and picks up one of the sandwiches. "You know, I always get up this early." I raise my eyebrow at her questioningly, and she rolls her eyes. "Fine, you woke me up with your mindless sleep chatter. Happy?"

"No."I pick up the other sandwich and take a monstrous bite. While Nico and Nina stay with me only during the day when my mom is at work May has moved in permanently. She occupies the room down the hall from me but it's now apparent my night hours aren't as private as I hoped they were. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm fine, really."

"Sure you are. Did you know it's 4:30 in the morning?" Sometimes my sister feels more like a mom to me which is weird because she just turned 14.

"No…" I glance out at the window and see not one light in the distance, just my sister and I's yellowed reflections. Her black hair has been cut to hang about an inch over her shoulders and she usually keeps it pinned half up, half down. "Listen May," I say turning back to her, "you should go back to bed."

"Too bad I'm already awake." She reaches over and picks up my sketch pad. Crumbs slide off her fingers and tumble to the carpet but she doesn't pause. "Jeez Loon, these are morbid." She flips through the pages and stops at the one of Aric leaning over the fire pit we made the first night in the arena. It took me all night to get the sunset's light to perfectly hit his broad shoulders.

I see her smirk slightly and I grab the sketchpad from her hands. "Ok that's enough." Somehow I feel that moment of adoration for Aric should be kept private.

"Gosh Luna, you two need to just stop "being friends" and get together," May says standing up from her chair and walking around to my other side.

"Sorry May but Aric and I's relationship is none of your business. Your opinion isn't needed in that area." I close my drawings with a muffled snap and May crosses her arms across her chest.

"Luna, it's been almost 2 months. Stop pretending nothing's going on between you two. Everyone knows you lust for each other."

I close my drawer, with my sketches sealed closed deep inside, and start to stand up. "Lust? Honestly May, I think you're the only person that uses that word." I start to walk toward my bathroom but May follows close behind.

"Pa-LESE" She huffs in annoyance, still following me. "He totally likes you."

"Yea sure, come in," I say sarcastically as she steps into my tiled bathroom and sits on the toilet with her legs crossed. "Make yourself at home in my bathroom. Oh and while I get ready you can make a bed in the bathtub."

"Jeez Luna," She shoots onto her feet and looks at me as I splash my sweaty face with water. "You two need to just hook up and get it over with!"

I wipe my face on one of the hand towels and turn to face May as I dab my face dry. "Gosh May, do you have any idea what you're saying? "Hook-up" and "lust?" How do you even know those terms?"

May bites her lower lip and suddenly goes quietly. _Gotcha. _Always trying to act older. "Well everyone knows those words! I mean, school… and stuff."

"I do not want to know what your school is like then." I walk out of the bathroom, fully aware of May following me on the plush carpet. Since I've gotten home the one thing I'm glad has changed is that I don't have to sit in class 3 hours a day. In district 9 we go to school for 3 hours and the rest of the day is ours to work in the hunting industry.

"Well it used to be **your** school too Loon," she says as we descend the stairs and walk into the open kitchen. My little shadow just won't leave me alone today.

On the kitchen counter I see a loaf of bread and other sandwich supplies still out on the counter. "Well not anymore, I'm happy to be out of there."

School was never fun for me. Ever since I beat up the most popular kid in my school, Hunter Brown, 5 months ago for bullying a kid, I've been something of an outcast. Thinking of my solitary school situation reminds me of Zia, my only friend that died in the arena. I could really use her charisma right about now.

I brush some of the loose crumbs from the counter into my hand and throw them in the sink. I pack up the rest of the supplies as May sits on one of the bar stools on the opposite side of the counter near the living room. I hear her sigh – loud enough for her to want my attention – but I just place the leftover meat in the fridge next to our other luxuries I can now buy. Usually I just get them because Nico and Nina are so picky.

I glance at the clock on the wall and see it's almost 5:00 now. I rub my eyes again and blink rapidly trying to clear my vision. I go to the shelves where we store our plates and such and grab a clear cup. "You want one too?" I ask over my shoulder to May.

"Yea sure," She says, deflated from our conversation. I go to the sink and start to fill a cup with water.

I set May's cup on the counter in front of her and she looks up from drawing imaginary circles on the countertop. She leans her head on her elbow and looks back down when she sees the cup. "So how's school?"

May looks up at me with her eyebrows up and annoyed eyes. "You're seriously asking me about **school **at 5 am?"

"You brought it up first," I say knowingly as I grip my water and take a sip.

May sighs and sits up straighter. "Its fine I guess." She takes a sip of water and I nod absentmindedly. Outside I can see the horizon start to gray; I can't wait for it to be day. It may sound terrible but today I just want to be alone. You'd think after the games I'd never take my family for granted but after last night's nightmare I need to be alone to regain my sanity.

I push off the counter and chug the last of my water. "I'm going to go shower. I'll be down before you leave though." I squeeze May's shoulder as I walk towards the stairs.

In my bathroom I turn on the hot water in the shower and sit on the ground. The tile starts to fog up around me but sitting in my pajama shorts I don't really care. I close my eyes and hope that the steam will clear my head a little. The steam creates a warm, humid blanket around me and I feel myself start to dose off slightly.

My eyes snap open when I hear May walk up the stairs past my room. It mustn't have been over a few minutes but either way I rush into the shower and wet my hair quickly. Since the arena I cut my hair so it just hangs to about the middle of my back instead of my waist. I pour a large amount of shampoo into my hand and massage my scalp with the fruity scent.

When I'm done I turn off the water and grab my shower from the hook near the shower curtain. I dry off and quickly use the fancy tools in my bathroom to dry my hair and body. Now dry, I run into my room and fish around for a pair of jeans and a short sleeved dark blue t-shirt. I tie back my long hair into a silky ponytail and turn away from my full length mirror.

Outside my window I see the sun rising above the other houses in Victor's Village. Across the street I look into the front window and see Aric sitting at his kitchen table alone. His dark hair hangs into his eyelashes as he leans down toward his breakfast. Under his feet I see a flash of golden hair and I know Stella is begging for food again.

I look at my clock and see its 7:30. _7:30!_ I run from my bedroom and into the hall. School starts at 8 and I usually like to walk May down. I must have been asleep for longer than I thought. When I get downstairs I see May is already standing near the front door with her backpack slung over one of her shoulders.

"Wow. I thought if it takes a person two and a half hours to get ready it meant they weren't just dressing in a t-shirt and jeans."

"Hahaha very funny." I walk past her and grab the house keys off the hook. May opens the door and steps onto the patio as I take one last look at the kitchen, hoping it's not dirty again.

"You coming?" I turn back to May and close the door without answering. We start walking down the clean cut sidewalk with me closest to the paved road that nobody uses. I see May look up at me but I keep walking without acknowledging her. "Should we walk slower past Aric's house?" She teases and I pick up my pace.

"No May. Let it go." Ever since I got back from the capitol May – and almost everyone else in District 9 – has been on my case about Aric. When Aric told the country that we would figure things out back home I really wanted to follow along with that plan, but nobody else seems to know we need to think things through –separately.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." I sigh and she laughs lightly to herself. The walk to May's school is quiet after that and I don't try to start another conversation. I only walk May because I don't want her running into trouble on the way, you never know what kind of people live out in the world.

As we approach the school yard I feel myself tense up. Many kids stare at me with envy while some others glare with resentment. The ones who glare are none other than Hunter Brown's minions – I mean "friends".

_Speak of the devil. _As soon as I enter the small school courtyard I see Hunter and his friends by one of the large oak trees the district has managed to keep alive. "Ahh, so they're our pretty little victor." Hunter says and his mob laughs behind him. I give him a curt little smile and press my hand against May's shoulder, signaling her to hurry up.

"Didn't you beat up that kid?" May whispers when we're out of ear shot.

"Yea, 3 months before the games. He was beating up some 14-year-old so I beat **him** up." I say with a shrug.

May laughs quietly, "Why don't you just beat him up again if he's bugging you so much?"

"Oh believe me, I might just do that." I mumble through gritted teeth as we continue walking forward. "Ok here you are," I announce as we get to May's door. "Have fun, see you later." I kiss May's head and walk away as fast as I can.

Luckily as soon as Hunter Brown see's me again the bell rings and his mob slowly prowls towards the school building. I rush away from the school and take the back roads toward the town market. I need time to think and sometimes it feels like only walking can help me anymore.

Most of the town is empty with hunting and school but I never have anything to do anymore. I walk towards the small fabric store and buy two pink ribbons for Nico and Nina before I pick them up today. On a last thought I go to the sweets shop and buy a chocolate powder May likes to mix into her milk at night.

As I walk away from the stores I feel the autumn breeze start to kick up around the near empty streets. I know I should be on my way to pick up Nina and Nico but I'm not really in the mood to babysit with my bad dream last night. Recently it feels like they're getting more and more realistic, and frequent.

Last night I was standing on the beach at sunset. Not just any beach either but **the** beach from the games. It was so real I could feel the moist air around me. I could taste the salty water on my lips and smell the rotting smell of fish. I stood on the beach for a while until I heard running across the pale yellow-white sand. I turned and running straight at me was Hail Chryssler.

This time when Hail ran at me his sword it sliced right through my stomach. I didn't scream or moan; I didn't even feel pain. I fell to the ground and still I didn't die. Blood coated the sand as I watched Hail Chryssler pull something out of the thick jungle brush.

I watched in horror as a pale faced Aric emerged holding his gushing side. I tried to speak but my throat was swollen with blood and just as Hail raised his dripping sword, ready to end Aric's life, I woke up.

I replay the scene in my head as I round the corner in a back alley way. I'm so focused on the distant look in Aric's face when he came into view I don't even see the peacekeeper until I ran straight into him.

* * *

"**Somethin' filled up  
my heart with nothin',  
someone told me not to cry.  
**

**But now that I'm older,  
my heart's colder,  
and I can see that it's a lie.  
**

**Children wake up,  
hold your mistake up,  
before they turn the summer into dust."**

* * *

**oooo first chapter! Isn't it weird to see Aric and Luna in a normal everyday situation? Eating breakfast and taking care of sister's isn't anything like the arena is it? Haha. Write back your feelings about it!**


	3. Comme des Enfants

**Wow, last chapter took me almost a full day to write (that's really saying something because for the 89****th**** hunger games I wrote 3 chapters one day.). Plus, I've NEVER written so much dialog. That was craziness! I hope you liked it; it was kind of an experiment really with all the talking. It was fun to write May as the typical sassy teenage girl though :D**

**I also enjoyed the fact that the chapter was named after the Where the Wild Things Are song :D Nice song. **

* * *

**Comme des Enfants – "Like Children"**

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

My body crashes into the tall figure with a slap. I feel my muscles start to tense up ready to strike out against the unknown person but I tell myself this isn't the arena anymore. My muscles slowly relax but my eyes narrow instinctively.

"Watch it you little-" The red haired man looks down at me and I see recognition flash across his face. "Oh, Miss Night" He says with a smile verging on cruel. His pale, pasty skin makes his dark red hair all the more eerie. Red hair in district 9 is almost unheard of, that's how I know he's from the capitol; directly. He's only a few years older than me, maybe around 24.

"Do I know you?" I question and I take a slow step backwards. His nose looks too small for his face and his murky brown eyes flash instability.

"Well no, but everybody knows you Miss Night." His hand slides down to his holster and I hold my breath, feeling my muscles constrict. "I'm a huge fan of yours, your presentation in the games was very impressive." He walks around to my side and stands near an abandoned crate. "Are you and the Aric boy still speaking to each other?" He asks and I feel things are getting too personal.

"Yes." Is all I say and he continues to smile and stare down at me. After a moment of silence I speak up again. "Well, it was nice to meet you…"

"Lieutenant Taylor, but call me John."

"Right," I say backing up again, "it was nice to meet you… John but I have to be somewhere now." I turn around slowly and try to walk away as normally as possible.

"Right of course. I guess it's not true that victors just sit around all day." I don't turn around as he laughs. Surely that comment was meant to be condescending.

I backtrack to the town square, leaving Lieutenant John Taylor behind me. It takes ten minutes to reach my old house and by then I can see mom is ready to pounce. "Honey, what took you so long?" She yells as I approach.

I lean down and pick a blade of grass out of Nina's cinnamon hair. Nico and Nina take after my mom in that way, along with my mom's dark blue eyes. "Sorry, I got held up."

"Well now I have to explain that to my boss, and you know how strict he is." I do know. When I got back from the games my mom was offered a job at the only pub in town. Usually a pub would never be allowed in a district but they were inserted to raise moral for the capitol peacekeepers. I've never seen a district resident in there but my mom was offered the job because of her connection to me.

"I'm sorry, just hurry up and run; you shouldn't be too late." She kisses the girls and I watch as my mom, literally, runs down the street in her uniform. Her loose bun of brown hair flops as she bounces and I see strands come out. I'm used to my mom looking like this; stressed. Her pub job pays better but she still has 4 daughters to look after, even if two don't live with her.

I take Nico and Nina by the hand and walk down the street when I'm sure my mom won't run back saying she forgot something. Nina rambles on and on about the leaves on the trees and I simply nod and answer with one word answers. I feel Nico try to run after a bird and I have to pull her back.

When we reach the gates of Victor's Village I finally feel comfortable enough to let go of their hands. Nico and Nina run off down the side walk in front of me. My house is the third one on the left so I know they'll have quite a while to run. Five houses are occupied by Aric, me, our mentors and an elderly victor I've never seen out of her house.

I follow the girls at a comfortable distance as they twirl down the sidewalk in their matching blue dresses I got them a few weeks ago. I can feel the breeze start to fade and the sun is warming up the air, finally. Then I hear a familiar cry from Nina: "Stella!"

My eyes open wider and I see my sisters run faster. I start to jog behind them but they're already bending down in the middle of the sidewalk. The girls giggle and chirp to each other and I can only just see the small golden retriever puppy under their groping hands.

Aric's parents gave him Stella the night we returned to district 9 and since then Nico and Nina have been obsessed. The small dog yips with excitement and I can see her tongue coat Nina's fingers. When I get closer I see the soft puppy's fur glow in the morning light but I can't see Stella's leash anywhere.

"Not, again Stella." I reach down and cup the dog, pulling her up to me. I hold Stella with one arm and rub her belly slightly. Stella is crazy about getting her stomach rubbed.

"Loon! We want to see her!" Nico squeals but I start walking across abandoned street anyway. I hear Nico and Nina's uneven footsteps behind me as I make my way up Aric's walk. I knock on the door and I feel Stella struggle in my arm as she tries to lick my face. I tighten my arm around her and stand in front of Aric's door.

I hear footsteps walk through the house and I think I hear him pass the door a few times quickly. Nina tugs on my shirt and stands on her tiptoes. "I want to see the puppy," she whispers making each word sound like a sentence.

Just then the door opens and Aric stands in front of me, dark, wet hair and all. "Oh hey, sorry it took so long I was just looking for…" Aric stops when he sees Stella struggle in my arms and he smiles shyly. "Right."

I laugh and hand Stella over making sure to touch Aric's wet forearm still muscled from the arena. "The girls saw her across the street. I thought you'd want her back."

"No, Loon _**I**_ want her back" Nina says tugging on my shirt again. I hear Aric laugh - it's so familiar now - and he reaches behind himself to grab a leash. He clicks it onto Stella's collar and sets her on the ground.

"Here, you guys can take her for a walk." Aric says and looks up at me, "Well, if your sister says its ok." The girls don't wait for my answer as they take off down the walk with Stella's leash in hand. I watch as the girls run off to the many empty homes in Victor's Village "sharing" Stella's leash.

"You want to come in?" Aric asks when the girls are a house or two away. I turn back to Aric and see him leaning against the door frame in a remarkably relaxed look. I've never seen him look relaxed.

"Yea sure, at least until the girls get back." Aric smiles and I follow him into the house. I've been in Aric's house a few times but I've learned not to expect too much. He's hardly one for artful decorating – no matter what his mom says - and he still lives like a teenage boy. Walking through his foyer I see Stella's leashes hung sloppily on a hook and his living room is crowded with empty food bowls.

His table still has his breakfast plate from this morning and as we walk into his kitchen I learn he had eggs – he still hasn't cleaned the skillet. A damp towel is discarded in a clump on the counter near the pantry and following Aric I see the back of his plain black t-shirt is starting to get wet from his hair.

"So what have you been up to today?" He asks leaning against the island in the middle of his kitchen. I like Aric's kitchen much more than mine, with its' white cabinets and swinging door that opens into his dining room at the front of his house. The space is warm and clean feeling, even though Aric doesn't exactly clean up after himself.

"Pretty much the same stuff I do every day. I woke up, took a shower, walked May to school and picked up Nico and Nina." Aric nods his head and I lean against the counter across from him. I want to tell him about the peacekeeper that I ran into but I as I open my mouth I hear footsteps running towards us. The front door opens and closes and I look at the kitchen door expectantly.

Nina rushes into the kitchen and the swinging door almost hits Nico in the face. "Stella pooped! What do we do?" Nina shouts as if it's the biggest disaster to ever come into her life.

"I'll get it later, don't worry about it." Aric leans down and unclips Stella's leash. Stella goes running to her water dish and she slides on the tile as she comes to a sudden stop. For a moment she stumbles on her large paws she hasn't grown into yet. "Did you want to say something Luna?" Nina and Nico are already out of the kitchen I Aric holds the kitchen door open as I walk through. I want to tell him but not in front of my sisters.

I look down at them as they open the front door and step outside. "Maybe some other time." I step out and turn back to smile. "Thanks Aric, see you around."

"Yea, anytime… Loon." Aric laughs loudly and I throw him a mock annoyed look. I leave him leaning against his door frame again and walk across the street to my house. When I reach the door and lead the girls inside I can see Aric picking up his plate off the table and heading towards the kitchen. I wait until the door swings behind him before I walk inside.

**Aric Lankis – District 9 Victor**

I clean up my breakfast and half wash the dishes. I'm the only one living in this house, it's not like I really care if I find eggs in my mashed potatoes. I grab the damp towel from the counter and bring it upstairs to the laundry room.

It took me almost a month to figure out how to work the high-tech machines and I still keep Luna's hand written instructions hanging on the door. Whenever I would get confused and end up with soapy clothes I would run across the street and knock up Luna's door. Finally one day she just wrote out everything I needed to remember. They're simple enough but I still find myself reading and re-reading them thinking the words changed over night.

I throw my towel onto the pile of growing clothes and slip off my shirt. The shirt was the first thing I saw when I heard Luna at the door and I didn't think it would be very polite to answer the door dripping and shirtless. I close the laundry room door and walk off to my bedroom.

My bedroom is the only place in the house I said my mom wasn't allowed to clean or decorate, ever. She still tries to come over and give me some nice decorative table but she' finally starting to learn the unnecessary stuff just ends up in the trash. I never opened my blinds this morning so my room is still dark and my bed sits unmade. Luna used to complain about my messiness when we first moved in but she's given up on that.

I walk past my dresser where my crown still sits. I threw it there as soon as possible and I haven't touched it since. I can see it's gathering dust but I just let it sit there. I pick up a half chewed sock from the ground and throw it in the trash can near my door.

As I make my bed I hear Stella's collar jingle up the stairs. I've just placed my pillow down when a flash of blonde hair jumps onto the covers. Stella spins around in a circle until she flops down on the now wrinkled covers. She yawns and whines at the same time, begging me to give her attention. I pat her head and her brown eyes look up at me wanting more.

I lie on my back next to her and close my eyes. I barely slept this morning because as soon as Luna's light was on I was wide awake. Every night this week she's been up before the sun at her desk writing or something. I can never sleep when I know she's up so this morning I watched as she rubbed her eyes and sat at her desk. I was surprised to see May walk in about twenty minutes later, especially with food. I could tell she was bugging her by the way May sat confidently and Luna kept looking around for a distraction.

I relax into the bed and I can feel Stella snuggle up closer to me with her nose resting against my shoulder. I have no idea how my mom found a dog in district 9 but either way I'm glad I have somebody to share this empty house with.

I look over at my nightstand at the family portrait we took a month ago. I hold Abby in my arms, with Caira on my knee, while my dad's arm is awkwardly placed around my mom's shoulder behind me. We're all smiling in the picture but that day the stress way higher than ever.

Ever since I've gotten home my parent's relationship has been on eggshells. Whenever I go home for my family's usual Friday night dinner I don't know if I'll find them in a good mood or bad. Before I left, my dad was ignorantly blissful, and now I can see the doubt in his eyes. I sometimes catch him looking at my mom with narrowed eyes as she floats around the room carrying in plates of food, or when she's outside talking to our neighbors the Browns.

I always blamed my dad for not seeing my mom's lying, cheating ways, but now that he does it doesn't feel good. _Is there such thing as a happy marriage?_ I sit up and Stella stirs beside me. I walk over to my window and open the blinds, letting the light flood my face. I look out my second story window and come face to face with the image of Luna running around her kitchen happily chasing Nina while Nico sits on the counter licking sugar from her fingers.

I smile to myself as I watch Luna laugh and chase the little girl around the kitchen table. Nico simply sits and watches, looking only half-way into what was going on. I turn around as Luna grabs Nina's hand and pries something from her grip. I squint at the object in Luna's hand and take a step closer to the window. As she fastens the thing around her wrist I finally realize it's the leather bracelet I gave her.

* * *

"**Il m'aime encore, et toi tu m'aime un peu plus fort  
Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort"**

"**He still loves me, and you, you love me a little stronger  
But he still loves me, and me, I love you a little stronger"**

* * *

**Oui Oui French song! Haha go youtube it, it's ADORABLE! by Coeur de Pirate  
**


	4. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Second chapter in one day! WOOT! It's kind of sad but whatevs :D Enjoy. **

* * *

**Dreaming With a Broken Heart**

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

I don't know how I did it, but somehow Nico and Nina have fallen asleep. Being 5 it's kind of strange for them to be asleep on my couch but I'm thankful for the peace and quiet. I settle myself onto the overly stuffed arm chair and let my head rest on the cushioned arm rest. The entire first floor smells like sugar after Nico accidently knocked my entire storage of sugar on the kitchen floor.

The entire afternoon I ran around trying to get my bracelet from Nina's grip, but dang, she's quick. I remember when Aric gave it to me the night after we go home. He had it as a token in the arena and since I gave him my necklace he thought it was an even trade. At the time I couldn't say no so I just kept it.

I push away with the slight annoyance I still have left from that incident and I shut my eyes. Hey, if they get a nap then I definitely deserve one too. My limbs relax and my chest starts to feel weighed down in a strangely comfortable way. My breathing slows and I drift into the half dream, half awake mindset.

_CRASH!_

"Oh shoot!" I open my eyes and push off the chair. I look over at Nico and Nina still asleep on the couch with their legs intertwined under their blanket. I follow the voice I heard to the kitchen and see a hauntingly familiar figure. A shiver rushes up my spine and I have the urge to run away and hug the person at the same time. "Hey, Luna, do you have a mop or broom somewhere?"

Zia Rayez looks up at me past her curtain of dark brown hair. I step forward carefully, as if walking to loud will make her vanish. "Yea, in that closet." My voice is monotone and dazed as I point to my left. She struts over to the closet and extracts a broom I've never seen before. Whenever Zia is around I find myself surprised more and more often, I guess that's just one of those things about her.

"Sorry about that Luna, but when a girl has a craving she has to feed it!" Zia laughs and pats her flat stomach. I step slowly around the kitchen island and find the sugar once again on the floor. I feel like I just cleaned that up a few minutes ago.

"You wouldn't want that anyway," Zia looks at me questioningly and her eyebrows pull together in confusion. "It was on the floor earlier, I was going to throw it out. I can get you something else." I walk toward the pantry but I stop when I see the amused look on Zia's animated face.

Zia's loud laughter fills the room and I feel like the earth is shaking. I don't think I've ever hear laughter so loud in this house. "Please Luna! I don't care if it was on the floor, I hardly ever get something sweet. Besides your floor is cleaner than almost every plate I have back home."

"Home?" I ask before I can even stop myself. _Why did I ask that? Does she still think she's alive? _I sound accusing and I don't like it.

"Back in district 11. _DUH_ Luna! I thought you were the smart one in this relationship." For some reason my mind and body go along with this and I feel like it's the truth. Zia lives back in district 11 and she's simply dropped by for a friendly visit. Zia's smile seems glued to her face even as she sweeps up a small portion of the sugar into the dust pan.

I laugh along with her and sit down on one of the barstools as Zia continues to sweep. "So what have you been up to Zia, it's been a while." Really it's only been a few nights but last time I saw her in my dreams she was chasing Blaze McCormac with a vengeance. Seeing Zia foam at the mouth in anger wasn't pretty, even in my nightmares.

"Wow, everywhere! See back in my district," Zia leans across the counter towards me forgetting completely about the sugar pile, "the boys like to go out late at night too. Here, there isn't anywhere to hangout after hours because your woods are heavily guarded. In district 11, they rotate fields so only half are planted every year so the abandoned fields are free for us crazy teenagers." Zia and I laugh. I've never had a crazy social life but Zia sure did. Usually I just came home after hunting and went to bed while Zia had a nightlife with the other teenagers her age.

"So what do you do out there in the fields? And don't get too dirty with me Zia, please spare me the details." I would never in a million years say these words to somebody from my school but with Zia I feel like I can break out of my shell, at least a little.

Zia throws her head back and laughs again. I don't think I've ever met somebody who laughed so much, and made me laugh too. "Come on Luna, you don't think I'm like that, do you?" Zia winks and I raise my eyebrows mocking her. "Oh shut up! All we do is talk; hang out, light a fire and maybe some kissing but totally appropriate stuff." She winks again and we laugh so I long I think my abs are getting a work out.

"So speaking of kissing, boys and doing the dirty…" I say nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Zia yells out pointing her finger at me still smiling, "Nobody said anything about **that**! And anyway I should be asking about you and Aric. You're the talk of the whole country. I can understand why you'd want the capitol out of this, but your best friend? Ouch Luna, ouch." Zia slowly shakes her head in disappointment and pouts her lips.

I sigh and look down at the cup that's somehow appeared in front of me since our conversation started. "I don't know. I don't really know how to handle this. How do I take a relationship that started in the arena into the real world?"

"Hey don't look at me. I have no idea." Zia shrugs and walks around the counter to sit on the stool next to me. She sits sideways so she call look at me while she talks. "But Loon, would you really call this the real world?" She motions around the kitchen and it takes me a while to get what she's saying.

"Well, I can't really go back to the way things used to be can I?" I add glumly.

"True… it's a good thing you and Aric are on the same level then." I simply sit there and nod as she talks. "Anyway you guys will be fine, after all, your only 17. You have all the time in the world." Zia adds the last part sadly and I think how short Zia's life was. Now I know that she's fully aware she's dead, she was just playing dumb.

I look out the window and stare at the rain that's started to fall. Zia will never have forever to find somebody. She'll never have cool autumn days to chase puppies and little sisters. She'll never sit around another campfire with friends. She won't even be able to eat sugar off my floor. Zia is dead and I'll never see her again in real life. I feel a tear flow down my face and Zia looks at me in alarm.

"Oh come on honey it'll be ok." The tears continue to fall and Zia holds my face in her hands and turns my body to face her. "Luna it's ok." I feel her finger tremble slightly as she cups my cheeks.

"You're dead Zia." I've never said the words out loud before, and it only makes the tear come down faster and harder. "Zia, I miss you." I say shakily.

"Is that what this is about? Oh come on Luna I'll always be here for you. I love you Loon." Zia brushes hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Luna? Come on, look at me."

"_Loon?" _That voice is different and I can hear it fill the entire room with the booming whisper. Where is it coming from?

"_Luna get up please. Loon?" _The small voice rings.

"Luna. Wake up now." Zia says with a stern voice. He face goes hard as she tries to get me to listen to what she's saying.

"Wake up?" I say looking at her and she softens her face. _Wake up, what is she talking about?_

"It's all a dream; you need to wake up now. It's ok." This time the voice isn't hers, but the voice I hear almost makes me want to leave. Familiarity rushes through me along with other emotions I can't put my finger on. That voice…

"Bye Zia." I whisper and I feel myself being pulled from the kitchen I'm sitting in. Everything goes foggy for a moment and I get one last look at Zia's perfectly preserved face.

"It's not Zia Luna, its Aric." My eyes focus on the real world and I see Aric standing above me. It's Aric's hands around my face, not Zia's and I'm not in the kitchen but in my living room. I sit up and Aric removes his hands from my face. My face feels cooled and I wonder how long his hands were there. I look around with my mouth hanging open and see Nico and Nina sitting on the arm rest of the couch looking nervous and scared.

"What happened?" I ask and my throat is foggy. I move my hand to my cheek and it comes away covered in tears. Real life tears.

"You wouldn't wake up so Nico and Nina came and got me." Aric says carefully and sits down on the ottoman by my feet.

"How long was I asleep?" I look at Aric and see his face filled with concern and questioning.

"A few hours, it's almost 4 now." I look outside at the dimming light and I can't believe it's been so long. In the fall it gets darker much earlier and I can see the light is going to fade completely soon. "We've been trying to wake you up for 20 minutes."

I nod and stand up. I can feel 3 pairs of eyes on me as I walk over to the mirror near the bathroom and look at my face. My hair is out of its ponytail and has become messy and knotted. My face is blotched and red from the tears and I use my hand to wipe away the last of them.

I hear Aric stand up and say something to Nico and Nina. The girls run outside quietly and I hear the door slam shut behind them. Aric steps into view in the mirror but I try my best not to look at his reflection. He looks so put together next to me, looking like a filthy mess.

"Luna, you are ok right? Is there some-" He starts but I interrupt.

"Aric I'm fine. It was just a dream, ok?" I would sound really mean if my voice didn't crack midsentence.

"I've never seen somebody cry in their sleep Luna." Aric says with an edge of anger and deep concern hidden. "Your sisters were terrified."

I turn around to face him and I'm surprised to find him so close. He looks down at me from only a few inches away and I pretend I don't notice. "I'm fine it was just…"

"Zia," Aric whispers back. I look down at the floor and don't say anything. "Listen Luna-"

"Yea I know. She's dead. It's time to move on." I say cutting him off as I start to walk towards the door. I need to walk the girls home now.

"No," Aric says and I half turn to look at him. "I was going to say you can always talk to me. I'm right across the street." He walks past me and opens the door. "Anytime." He steps out and walks across the street without looking back.

I look across the lawn and see Nina chasing Nico as she hikes up her dress to go faster. They seem to have already forgotten everything that happened just a few minutes ago. I close the door and walk over to them as they run around the yard. It reminds me of the morning of the reapings when Nico fell during a game of tag.

I stand on the grass as they run around one of the large trees in the corner of the yard. I can see the leaves starting to turn and I bet by the end of the week I'll be raking up leaves for the girls to jump in. Who knows, maybe I'll join in.

"Come on girls, let's go." I say and I start walking down the sidewalk. Nina rushes past me and runs in zigzags in front of me as we walk while Nico just follows next to me. As we get closer to town I keep a close eye on Nina as people start making their way home after work.

When we get home – well for Nico and Nina – I see the downstairs light on and I know my mom is home. "Ok guys, be good for mom."

"Aren't you going to come in?" Nina asks and I just pat her on the head and sadly shake my head.

"No, I've got to get home. Be good, I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss them each and watch as they slide inside. I wrap my arms around myself and start making the distance between me and that house as large as possible. There are too many haunting memories and it's hard to run from all of them, but it's easy to avoid the ones in that house. For the most part.

* * *

"**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part  
She takes you in with her crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye"**

* * *

**I thought the lyrics fit ****sad though. Write back your thoughts about it!**


	5. Gives You Hell

**So I've been watching that show "The Pillars of the Earth" based off the book, and I have to say I love Jack 3 I want to marry him :D Just thought I'd let you all know. **

**This next chapter skips a few days, so don't be confused :D K, cool.**

* * *

**Gives You Hell**

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor **

A few days after my 'incident' I am walking down the street on a Friday night. My mom usually works late on Friday nights but tonight Nico and Nina had a sleepover at a friend's instead of staying with me. I walk them over to the wealthier area of District 9 with all of their blankets and extra clothes. It's nowhere near as nice as the capitol, but the houses are occupied by head peacekeepers and some families like Aric's.

Nina sings off key as she skips next to me and I look down impatiently at the address in my hand. _It should be close now._ "Maybe Tia's mom will make cookies again!" Nina yells into the emptying street. The sun set is dying out and on this part of town the buildings cover the last of the light.

"Don't eat too many cookies, Mom will get mad." Nico whispers and she squeezes my hand a little tighter. I see the house up a head and pick up my pace slightly.

When we reach the house I stop right outside the gate and lean down so I'm at eye level with Nico and Nina. "Have fun and don't stay up too late, its mom's day off tomorrow and she wants to see you guys." I kiss them each on the cheek and watch as they scurry up to the front door and knock. The mom looks out at me standing on the street and waves as Nico and Nina run inside. I wave back and start to walk away as the door closes with a soft click.

When I reach the road that intersects the wealthier area I stop. It's Friday night and I know Aric usually hangs out with his family so I start heading in that direction. Mrs. Lankis usually loves when I join them so I'll just stop by for a while; I don't really feel like going home. I keep walking past the road towards the Lankis house.

When I get closer to Aric's I see the sun hasn't set completely on this side of town and the buildings aren't blocking the last of the light. The orange light gets brighter as I get closer to the Lankis house but I still don't notice the figure in the yard next to the house. I walk past the yard and I'm about to go into Aric's lowly fenced yard when I hear my name.

"Luna Night." The voice is smug and I instantly feel dread as I remember exactly who it is. I can't believe I forgot Hunter Brown lives right next door to the Lankis's. I turn my head and see Hunter starting to strut over his impossibly green yard towards me.

"Hunter." I say businesslike. He leans against the fence dividing the two yards and the setting sun lights up his brown hair and blue eyes. He's extremely attractive, I won't deny it, but everything he does reeks of conceit.

"Wow, kinda cold aren't ya?" Hunter half smiles and I know he means to be funny.

"No, I'm quite of warm actually." I know what he means but seeing his smug smile disappear is just too fulfilling. I cross my arms over my chest as he pushes off the wall and does the same.

Hunter scofs and his eyes scan me from head to toe. A half smile curls onto his lips and I narrow my eyes at him. "What did I do this time?" He says with a sigh.

"You're creeping me out." He rolls his eyes and sighs again. "What, you afraid I'm going to beat you up again?" I say mockingly and I'm surprised to hear him laugh.

"Right, that was you." I catch a tone in his voice that makes me replay the sentence in my head. It was only 5 months ago. Plus, how could you ever forget somebody that beat you up in front of the entire school?

"Yup, I guess it was good practice for the real thing." I can't believe I just mentioned the games to Hunter Brown. Not just the games but **my** games. I remember the black haired girl on top of Aric and the last fight with Hail Chryssler with dreadful clarity. I want to run away but this time the fights just wage in my head.

"Please, hun, I'm as real as it gets." His voice booms through the empty streets and he holds up his arms as if to present how 'real' he is. A smug smile shows off his pearly teeth and I raise my eyebrows tauntingly.

"Right… well I'm going to leave now." I turn around and head away from Aric's house; I'm not really in the mood to see anyone anymore. I get about 4 steps when I hear Hunter run after me. I don't turn around until I hear him call my name again.

"Hey Luna wait!" I make a full stop before I turn around to face him. "I was just kidding. I didn't… sorry." I've never seen Hunter look defeated – and I've never seen him chase after a girl either – it's kind of surprising.

"Ok." I say businesslike again.

"Ok?" He says and his now more modest face looks confused. "Ok what?"

"Good to know." Hunter leans back and looks annoyed.

"Good to know? That's all you have to say?"

"Yup. See you around." I turn around and this time he doesn't follow me. I keep walking back toward the town square feeling fulfilled. I like it. It's not every day you stand up to the biggest jerk in school. I even let myself walk into the sweet shop and buy a bag of chocolate chips to snack on later.

On my way back home I notice the trees around me start to break into colorful shades of red, yellow and orange. The bring colors lift my mood even more and I ignore the fact that in a few weeks the scenery will be leafless and bleak. Victor's village is quite as I walk toward my house so I hum to myself some unnamed melody.

I make it home by 6 'o'clock and start making dinner late. I was never a good cook but with all my free time I've managed to learn a few things. I take the venison out of the fridge and start to unwrap it from its packaging. Venison is easy to find in District 9 with all of the hunters running around. I use one of the many pots and pans from my house to brown the meat while I cut up vegetables.

I throw onions, carrots, celery and cabbage into a pot of boiling water along with the venison and let it simmer while I wash my hands. I continue to hum as I absentmindedly stir the soup and add spices I don't know the name to.

I hear the front door slam and I look over my shoulder to see May standing out of breath near the door. "Hey… What's up?"

May slaps her backpack on the counter and tumbles onto her usual barstool dramatically. "I just ran… all the way here." She says between breaths.

"Why did you do that?" I ask and turn back to the soup.

"Because, Lee Amberson was **chasing **me!" She yells at throws her arms in the air to add emphasis. I dish out a bowl of soup and turn around to face May with a puzzled look on my face. I'm really just teasing her but she's too jazzed up to notice. "WHAT!" She shrieks after a while.

I take my time setting the bowl in front of her and then look up. "He likes you." The look on May's face made me want to laugh out loud but I'm positive she would have knocked me to the ground. Well, she would have **tried **to, but she's so skinny I don't think she would have been able to. Her mouth hangs open in disgust and surprise but I could tell that underneath she was thrilled.

"Wh- wh- no Luna your crazy!" May turns away putting on a huge show as she crosses her arms and turns her back to me. Too bad for her I can see right through it, but I decide to play along simply for her sake.

"No, he likes you. For sure." May turns to look at me over her shoulder and I see a shy smile on her lips.

"You really think so?" She whispers excitedly. Her eyes look at me expectantly as I turn around. I dish my own bowl out and take my place in the chair next to May, ignoring the fact that she won't stop looking at me.

"Mmm-hmm." I stuff my mouth full and she smiles widely to herself, like I'm not even there. I forgot that teenage girl's care so much about boys. I was never chasing boys around the school, I was worrying about taking care of my 3 sisters. I didn't have time for boys in-between changing diapers and cooking.

"So what did you do today?" She asks, trying to get the subject off of her. She fills her mouth with a spoonful of soup and looks at me.

"Same stuff. Nina pushed Nico so I had to break up another fight. Then I dropped them off at a friend's house for the night." She nods silently and I decided to play with her, like she played with me. "Oh. And I passionately made out with Hunter Brown."

I watch as a slice of carrot shoots across the room from her mouth like a missile and lands near the sink. Soup broth is sprayed across the kitchen island and May's face.

"Nice shot." I say motioning toward the carrot with a even voice. May looks at me with amazement and I give her a bored expression.

"You **what?"** May drops her spoon and looks at me with horror.

"Oh, it was no big deal." I roll my eyes and watch in amusement as May's face contorts to dread. This reminds me of something Zia would do to me.

"No big **deal? **You're kidding right becau-" I can tell she's about to lecture me so I cut her off.

"May relax, I'm kidding." She lets out her breath and drops her head in relief. I take another spoonful of soup and take my time swallowing. "We did talk though, kind of."

"Really?" May's face perks up again, "About…" May drifts off signaling me to take over.

I set down my spoon listen to it clatter against my emptying bowl. "Nothing much, it was pretty short. I got annoyed with him so I walked away." I leave out the part where he followed me, because I was still trying to figure that out myself. I pick up my bowl and walk over to set it in the sink. I hear May do the same thing but I head upstairs without looking back.

In my room I go straight to my desk and turn on the lamp. My desk chair gives a familiar groan as I sit down and open the top drawer. My set of pencils rattles as I take them out and place them on the desk, followed by my sketch pad. By looking at side of the book I can already tell what pages are filled passed on the crinkled paper and occasional smears of color.

I flip open the cover – the movement is painfully familiar now – and find a clean one. I take out a dull pencil and start drawing random shapes and designs. When the capitol people come to see me in a few months for the victory tour they're going to want to see my 'talent'. I doubt they'll want to see my drawings of blood and gore and snapshots of what happened in the arena.

The clock ticks and next time I look up at it I see it's almost 9 'o'clock. I lean back in my chair and massage the cramp in my hand. My fingers move involuntarily as I press my thumb into the center of my palm and I watch them curl up. After a few minutes my hand feels fine again so I go to pick up my pencil.

Out of the corner of my eye I see somebody down on the street. Usually I would think nothing of it; who doesn't go for a walk sometimes? Tonight though, the hair on my back stood up slightly. I look over at Aric's house hoping I'll see it empty, meaning it was just Aric walking home, but the light in his bedroom was on.

I lift out of my chair motivated by curiosity and fear. I walk towards my window and stare out into the street below. I catch movement near the middle of the street and turn my head quickly so I don't miss it.

"May?" I yell behind my shoulder still looking out the window. I secretly hope that she doesn't answer me, but she does.

"Yea?" The shape darts across the street closer towards my house and I tense up. It's on the sidewalk now, where I've walked countless times before with May and the twins. The figure is completely dark and I can only see the outline of the man's side.

"Umm… Nevermind, I forgot." My voice hardly sounds convincing but I'm too distracted to lie well.

I lean closer so my nose touches the cooling glass. I hear May say something back but my mind is down on that street. I hope it's just a person going for a walk, or even Hunter, but the figure stops and faces my house. I press my hands against the glass and feel the cold bite and my finger tips. I hold my breath and my mouth hangs open as I wait for the person on the sidewalk to do something. Without warning the head snaps up to look straight at me and I catch the unmistakable glimpse of red hair.

* * *

"**Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying**

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell"

* * *

**I love that song :D SOO much. It used to be my ringtone XD**


	6. Taking Chances

**Sorry it took so long! I had a garage sale this weekend and I was working ALL day, it was not fun. So I hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

**Taking Chances**

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

I gasp and step back from the window. My stomach won't release the trapped air and I hold my breath as I retreat farther into the darkness of my room. I'm suddenly aware of everything around me yet solely focused on the man staring up at my window. The stillness of my room frightens me and I feel all to exposed. I don't hear May downstairs and my aloneness makes me fear the man below me even more. I'm positive he saw me; there is no way he couldn't.

The back of my legs collide with my bed and I jump around to face it. My lungs finally release the stale air and my head swims. I lean down and grip my bed and try to clear my head. Fog feels like it's collecting behind my eye lids and I prod my fingers into my eye sockets trying to free it.

"Luna?" I straighten up in a flash and see May standing in my doorway hesitantly.

"What May, what is it," I say rushing every word. I can hear the hysteria in my voice and May's face softens. She looks so much younger when she isn't trying to look tough.

"Hey, are you ok Luna?" May crosses my room quickly and urgently. "You look kinda pale." She reaches her hand up to touch my face but I step around her and make my way to… well I have no idea where.

"I'm ok; I think I'm getting sick." A silence follows and I know May doesn't believe me. "Could you get me some water?" I don't feel comfortable going downstairs.

"Yea… yea sure Loon."I can sense the slight annoyance and anger in my sister's voice but I ignore it. I feel May walk past me but I don't look up to watch her go. I walk over to my bed and sit down lifelessly. I can hear May moving around downstairs as she struggles to reach a cup from the high shelf and fills it with water. I move my eyes to my window quickly but I'm too far back to be able to see anything.

May's light feet approach me slowly and she places the full cup on my nightstand with a small click. My mattress sags as she sits down next to me. "Do you want me to get Aric?"

I look up at her and this time she looks older than her age. I see my mother's face instead of hers in May's blue eyes. "No, May it's ok. I'm sure it's nothing." Her voice hardens, and it's so slight I'm sure only I would be able to see a change like that.

_Nothing? How many peacekeepers usually come around Victor's Village?_

_None._

_He has no right to be here, especially staring up at my window. He was creepy the second I met him._

_Then again… maybe he's here for my safety…_

May pats me on the back and leaves the room, closing the door behind her hesitantly. My mind's inward battle continues as it searches for a reasonable explanation for what just happened. I feel more confused than anything, but at least it covers up the fear. For now.

I climb into bed fully dressed and spread my heavy covers over me. The weight of the blankets makes me feel more comfortable than I thought possible and I let my eyes shut. I keep my body parts tucked tightly into me making sure nothing goes unprotected. I feel myself drift away and I hope that Zia will be in my dreams tonight.

**May Night - Luna Night's Sister**

When the door closes behind me I don't move. I hear Luna rustle under her covers and then her room goes silent. I know Luna is lying but she hardly tells me anything that's wrong anymore. We used to be at least a little closer but now she just keeps things to herself, not even trying to let me in.

I release my hand from the door knob and walk downstairs. With Luna already in bed at 8 'o'clock I have the entire house to myself. I drop myself onto the couch and stare at the ceiling bored. I have the whole night to myself and it's the weekend. No school tomorrow.

My mind churns with possible things to do but the list isn't very long. Patrols have let up since Luna won the games, and food is more plentiful so at least that makes things easier if I want to go out. People hardly spend their late hours walking the streets looking for work that everybody knows doesn't exist.

_I guess I could go out and see some friends, but who?_

I jump up from the couch and go to the door with only one destination in my head. I grab my trench coat from the closet and don't even bother to tell Luna I'm leaving. After all, I'm old enough to be out with my friends. _Luna runs off all the time, so why can't I?_

I pull open the door and flinch as the chilled autumn breeze cuts at my cheeks. When the firm door is shut behind me I tighten the ties around my waist and head off down the sidewalk. My feet walk quickly over the cement path and I hug my arms closer around me trying to keep out the cold.

My worn down black flats create the only sound as the scuff across the sidewalk and I feel totally alone. When I walk past the street lamp I feel the warmth of the artificial sunlight beat on my back.

The street is deserted as usual but I can see some of the other victors moving around their house. Whittla, my sister's mentor, is clearing the table as her two young children rush around her feet. Her middle aged face is surrounded by graying auburn hair that's tied back loosely haloing her attractive face.

I turn and face ahead of me and pass the elderly victor's house. Through one of the kitchen curtains I can see the small, muscular woman hunched over a bottle of some golden liquid. I pause only for a second and stare at the woman's pained face before I rush down the street even faster than before. I've never seen her before and the fact that she's drinking alone makes me feel pity for her.

In town I can see most of the people in their houses settling down for the evening after work. Many of the tall and skinny houses, built like town homes, roar with the combined noise of talking people.

The walk through town takes me about 10 minutes but finally I arrive where I need to be. I can hear the voices before I see the people they belong to but I know who it is. Near the outer fence of the district I see the small grouping of people and I walk confidently up to them. The voices quiet suddenly and slowly turn to me as they hear me approach and I feel my heart skip a beat or two.

Lee Amberson is the last to turn and looks at me past his long delicate eyelashes. His brown-black hair hangs into his eyes, effectively hiding his eyebrows and entire forehead. His shaggy hair makes his pale smooth skin look like capitol marble, and the moonlight only reflects it back more intensely.

"Well," he says in a smooth confident voice, "look who decided to join us tonight. I didn't think you stayed out so late."

I smirk back at him, hiding my slight embarrassment. I remember what Luna said about him liking me and I try to tell myself that his teasing is only playful. "Well, I guess I'm full of surprises then."

My boldness surprises me and I can tell Lee is just as shocked. I see his eyebrows rise – well technically I can't **see** them but I just know – and his buddies exchange questioning glances. Lee's face breaks into a smile and he lifts his head higher to view me fully. "I guess you are then May." They way he says my name makes me want to wrap my arms around him but I know that's unacceptable.

I stride over to Lee and stand at his side with a smug expression on my face desperately trying to stop my hands from sweating. "So, what's with the late night tea party?" I ask looking around the circle at the darkened faces.

Lee and a few of his friends' chuckle and Lee takes his usual role of leader. "Well, sugar, that's for us to know and you to find out." _Sugar. _My hands sweat harder and I feel my pulse race. I cross my arms over my chest and pretend to not agree with the nickname.

One of Lee's friends clears his throat meaningfully and Lee looks over at him. "Well… you won't be finding out tonight." Lee's attitude shifts slightly and I can tell he doesn't like the idea of his plans falling out. He chuckles nervously and looks around. "You see, Willov over here has failed to… pull his weight."

I don't know what Lee means but I just nod my head and glare at Willov, taking Lee's side. "I see… well seeing as though you're not doing anything, I'm going to leave you all to sit around." I like the control I get by having the last word in this little conversation. I just hope that Lee likes a girl in control too. "Come get me when things get interesting, you all know where I live."

I give Lee a wink and walk away without waiting for his response. I make sure my pace stays even as I walk away from the dimly lit fence and turn onto the nearest alley. When I'm sure Lee hasn't followed me I let out my breath in a huge sigh. I lean against the building in the alley and close my eyes. My blood pumps through my veins quickly and I can feel the rush of my late night excursion take control.

_I can't believe I just talked to Lee Amberson!_

A smile stretches across my face and I review every word that Lee said to me.

_He called me Sugar! Sugar!_

I swear I'll never forget Lee Amberson's pet name for me as long as I live. EVER. I've only spoken to Lee a few times at work but never outside of hunting. He's a year older than me so I never see him in school either.

I push off the wall and look around the grungy, damp alley I'm standing in. I could care less; I talked to Lee! I race home, needing to burn off my energy, ignoring my coat as it flies open and offers no protection from the cold air. In Victor's Village my footsteps echo through the emptiness and my panting starts to annoy me.

Close to home I see some sort of movement ahead but I keep running; it's probably a rabbit. I huff and I see a silhouette take shape. With adrenalin rushing though me, making it impossible to stop, I crash into the back of somebody. My arms do little to protect me and I fall onto my back while the person stumbles forward and just barely catches himself as his hands crush into the pavement.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't-" The figure looks back at me with a kind face lightly dotted with gray freckles. I know that face from TV and the grainy drawings in my sisters sketch pad. "Aric, what are you doing here?" He straightens up and reaches his hand out to me to help me up. I take it and he hoists me off my back.

"I should ask you the same thing." Aric looks my open jacket and tangled hair over and frowns. "May, where have you been?" Aric brushes his hands on his sweat pants and I see them dotted with blood in some places.

"I've- nowhere." My voice rushes and Aric raises his eyebrow questioningly. Unlike Lee, Aric's lightly tanned skin makes his face seem darker in the low lighting.

"Nowhere, or just nowhere you want your sister to know about?" Aric looks down at me waiting for an answer but I just glare back. He feels like a parent right now.

"I was with friends," I spit at him. I push past him and my shoulder brushes past his arm. I'm almost home so I don't stop to tie my coat again; I'll be inside soon anyway.

"Just be careful May," I hear Aric call from behind me. I roll my eyes and I walk over my lawn to the door. I don't need to be 'careful' I'm perfectly fine; I don't need Aric telling me what to do. My sister just needs to get to together with him and stop pestering me.

I open the door carefully, making sure not to be loud, I don't know if Luna is still asleep or not. I look around and when I see the coast is clear I close the door behind me. I open the coat closet and hang my trench coat on the same hanger as before and make sure not to disturb the others.

I don't know why I'm acting so careful – I have a right to be outside at night – but I have a feeling Luna doesn't want me out when she's asleep. I dart through the kitchen with my nerves getting the best of me, and race up the stairs.

I walk past Luna's door and see she's still curled up in a ball on her bed. _Thank God. _I sigh inwardly and walk to my room relaxed. I just hope Aric doesn't spill to Luna, but somehow I know he won't.

I make my way to the end of the hall and open the last door. My room looks unbearably tidy as I turn on the light and look around. My light stack of homework sits on a neat desk and my bed is made to perfection. My floor is spotless and not a piece of garbage sits in the trash can by my bathroom door. Somehow, this image of togetherness makes me long to be running through town against my sister's wishes again.

I strip off my clothes and leave them on the floor – feeling a surge of rebellion – and slip into my covers. Victor's Village is quiet around me and I can't tell if Aric has gone back into his house. With my room at the way back of the house it's hard to hear footsteps on pavement even in the dead of night.

My eyes droop and I suddenly feel how tired I really am. I'm glad I get to sleep in tomorrow; hopefully Luna won't be up early in the morning. Thinking of Luna up early drawing her grim pictures almost make me wish I could climb into bed with her and comfort her, but that doesn't seem right tonight. Tonight I felt adrenaline rushing through me, and I don't want it to stop.

* * *

"**Don't know much about your life.**

**Don't know much about your world, but **

**Don't want to be alone tonight"**

* * *

**So next chapter I'll try to include some Luna/Aric romance but I can't guarantee it ;) OOO May is a rebel! **


	7. Fire

**So I read Mockingjay in exactly 10 hours. It was mind-blowing and honestly I'm really sad :( I've put off writing just because the book has left me so sad that I'm sure I would have made the chapter equally depressing. **

**Here's my tip for reading that book: read it in sections, don't just blast through it like I did. You should definitely read in chunks so you can recover from things. I just kept trucking through and then all the sad parts hit me at once at the end. Not fun. **

* * *

**Fire**

**Aric Lankis – District 9 Victor**

I get up earlier than usual and see Luna's light is already on, even though it's about 5 in the morning. It seems like no matter how early I get up Luna beats me. I see her hunched figure, directly across from my own bedroom window, as she scribbles like always.

I don't know when it was I fell for this sarcastic, caring girl. I always thought she was beautiful but I didn't even know her before the games. Maybe it was the sad way she looked at me at the reaping, how she volunteered for May, or maybe it was the way I saw her self-consciousness before the opening ceremony next to the careers.

I head off to my bathroom and shower quickly. I slip on a pair of jeans and a basic gray t-shirt without drying myself off. When I pass through my bedroom into the hall Stella spontaneously comes to life. She twists her golden body so she stands on her paws and she leaps down from my bed. I reach down to pat her head quickly and continue down the stairs to the almost identical space as every house in Victor's Village.

On the kitchen counter sits the full plate of food I brought home from my parent's last night. It was a disaster so I left before the food was served and my mom thrust the plate in my direction. Five minutes of awkward conversation followed after my arrival and I could feel the anger in the atmosphere. My dad's eyes never looked so… hopeless.

Something had shifted in my house the short weeks I was gone in the capitol, but it seemed so obvious last night. I played with Abby and I could hear the parents arguing in hushed tones in the kitchen. Of course my sisters wouldn't care to listen but I'm not a five year old.

"…do you think we're doing? We can't just move on and not expect things to be different. Don't be foolish," My dad said and his tight voice surprises me. Abby and Caira continued to pull at my hair but I was focused on the other room.

My mom sounded genuinely concerned as she pushed my dad farther. "Well stressing isn't going to help anyone. We need to keep our family together Thomas."

"You mean what's left of our family." The words stung even me in the other room. I could picture my mom's face: pouted her lips and taking a deep breath. She knew it was true but accepting blame isn't what she does.

"You know what? We need to take care of him together; we can't let this… history get in-between us and our son's wellbeing. He's not the boy we used to know, he's changed. Not for the bad, but he's changed. " _Me? They're talking about me? _All along I thought they were talking about my mom's accused affair.

"He'll come to us when he's ready. He needs time to readjust. We just need him to know we haven't stopped being…" My father stopped and considered his next words.

"A what Thomas?" My mom said daring him to say what he meant.

"being there for him." My father compromised.

"Right," I knew the argument was coming to a close so I shifted my attention back to my sisters. Suddenly I wanted to be anywhere but my parent's house. "Well, at least we have our son in common."

My parents rounded the corner and I told them I wasn't feeling well. My mom already had her plastered smile on and she ran to the kitchen to give me food to go. I looked at my dad and saw he made no attempt to hide his anger and disapproving of my mother. She came back and I kissed the girls goodbye before I went home and dropped off my food only to go on a walk and run into May.

Last night was the first time I heard my parents discussing me. I never thought they had to worry about me with so many things going on in the past years. Now I've started to rip apart their already fragile marriage. I still can't decide who I agree with more; but I guess it's not really about that.

As I search around my living room for a pair of socks I feel weighed down by the complications with my parents. I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and my arena eyes instantly move towards it. I watch as May slowly makes her way across the street in the increasingly lighter dawn and walk towards my door. _It must be about last night or something._

Her fist pounds on the door impatiently and I walk over to the door. When I open it I feel the air is much colder than I thought and I shiver involuntarily. May stands before me obviously in some kind of distress but unwilling to show she's upset anymore. Her face looks more aged, than a 14 year old girl should look.

"May? What's wrong?" I don't know if I should be asking a 14 year old girl that question; not after the way I saw her last night anyway. I bet she could tell me a million things.

"It's what it always is," her voice cold and demanding. "Luna."

And that's all it takes.

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

I find the kitchen empty when I finally step downstairs after sketching a picture of Marzipan taking on the beast that was Zeke. The picture wasn't especially gruesome but just the image of the small girl taking on the giant, powerful boy that Zeke was, is terrifying. I took my time coloring every color with my large pack of colored pencils and spent over twenty minutes finding the right color for Marzipans brown hair when it comes in contact with the sun.

On the table I see a roll and I spread a thin layer of butter on the powdered surface. I hold the roll in my mouth with my teeth, freeing my hands so I can take a cup from the cupboard. As I reach up to grab a cup I see the leather bracelet Aric gave me our first night back is missing and I pause for just a moment. I hear the front door open and I guess May was out for walk or something.

"'ey meey," I mumble with the bread in my mouth. I start to turn to address her and I continue talking. "derr yuh-" My mouth opens in surprise as I see Aric standing in the door way; May is nowhere in sight. The bread falls to the floor and I only just grab it before it hits the ground, but I still flail like an idiot.

I hear Aric laugh but I don't lift my face to his. "I guess you're not a morning person." He mocks. I laugh weakly and finally look up at him; his caramel brown eyes taking in everything around him. Scanning the room and silently observing. This look isn't new but it's become more and more present over the past month.

"So why the early visit? If you're here to mooch more food, you're out of luck. I'm supposed to go shopping today." Aric steps closer and the playfulness in his face disappears.

Aric plants his feet and looks at me. The Aric I knew at the beginning of the games would never take a stance so offensive, but I guess he's gained some sort of healthy confidence. It's amazing how some people are crushed by the games and some can grow.

"Your sister-"

"She can't still be worried, can she?" I interrupt and Aric raises his eyebrows, telling me to answer my own question.

Annoyed, I walk past Aric into the living room. I don't think I should sit at the table with him so close to it. Besides, I don't want to sit in such a stiff chair. I feel him follow me but I plop down on the overstuffed couch and he sits down on my right. He waits patiently as I finish the last of my roll and his arm rests on the back of the couch behind me.

He stares at me for a little longer while he tries to figure me out and I stare expectantly at him, waiting for him to say what he came here to say. "What do you draw every morning?" He asks bluntly. I'm taken back. I didn't know he'd seen me up; let alone seen me drawing. I expected something along the lines like "how are you coping?" "what are your feelings?" that's what all the other victors have been saying.

"Just… nightmares. You know." I don't look at him as he just nods his head in silent agreement. I don't think this is what he came over to ask but this must help him resolve something.

"Can I see them?" He asks with a hint of his traditional shyness.

"Um I guess. None of its new to you." I get up and start heading upstairs. I can't believe I'm going to show him my gruesome drawings. In my bedroom I dig through my desk and find the filling sketch pad. On a last thought I flip through and tear out the picture of Aric peering over the fire pit. It implies a little more longing than I want him to know.

From the top of the stairs I see Aric is sitting patiently on the couch, simply lounging. I walk down to join him and grip my drawings close to my chest. Only when I sit back down on the couch does he look at me with a small reassuring smile. I gingerly hand over my top-secret drawings and Aric looks at me for approval before opening the cover.

I hear Aric gasp slightly at the first image – the first nightmare I had – of Zia's blood soaked tunic in my hospital room. He glances up at me and I move closer to him to look over his shoulder. "That was right after the arena." He nods and flips through the pages, stopping every once in a while to ask a question. I find out that he's more of a fan of the memories not so much the imaginative, frightening images my subconscious comes up with.

"I don't remember this one." Aric's fingers brush over the murky browns the flood the page. The picture is hardly entertaining, it's simply mixture of dark and light browns with the brief glimpse of moss floating.

"That's what it looked like under water… in the swamp." I can hear the catch in my throat and I know I don't sound nearly as tough as I hoped to. Aric looks up at me nodding again. Only now do I realize how close I am to him; I must have moved closer as he looked more and more. Aric sighs again and moves his arm from the back of the couch onto my shoulders. Without thinking I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head on his broad shoulder.

For a while we just sit, wrapped around each other, staring at nothing in particular. "You've been keeping all of this from everyone?" I feel him look down on me, but I don't look up. "Luna, what's really going on?"

"Nothing." How could I tell him about my frequent visits from Zia? It's like talking to a dead person, even though it's just a dream. Something isn't right about the realness of it all….

"I know you're suffering, we all are." He says with his voice soft and reflective.

"Are you?" I say softly. I look up at him, and see he's looking back, and his hand rubs up and down my forearm with the tips of his fingers.

"Yea. I am." His eyes drift off only slightly before focusing back onto me. I look back straight ahead and try not to think of Aric being tormented by memories of the arena like me.

"You never seem overwhelmed… is it just me?" My voice trails off at the end and I don't try to hide my disappointment in myself. _Am I weak? Can I not handle all of this on my own?_

"I don't let it get to me. I'm alive, I don't want the people I care about to worry about me, like my sisters… and you." I look back up at him dumbfounded. I search his face for any kind of embarrassment or remorse but I don't find any.

"You don't have to act tough for me Ar-"

"And neither do you," Aric interrupts but his voice stays soft. "Let May and I help you," He pleads in a whisper. His face moves closer so I can hear him better, but I'm only becoming more distracted by his closeness.

"You're too good for me Aric." My voice lowers just like his and I can feel myself moving into him. His free hand moves to my face and he doesn't move it as it cups my cheek.

"Don't underrate yourself Luna. You're worth more than you know. I don't want to take you for granted anymore." The last words are soft but I hear the hidden desire under it all.

This time it's me that moves in to kiss him. For the first time since the goodbye kiss in the arena, my lips brush against his and I'm glad this time he isn't fighting death. After a few moments he kisses me with more force and I move my own hand up to his neck, feeling his toned chest as I go. I can feel Aric wrapping his arms around me tighter, pulling me closer to his chest.

Aric moves a piece a hair that's fallen into my and I feel the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. My lips grow hungrier against his and I part my lips slightly, inviting him in. He happy accepts my offer and I feel my body shudder against his. Goosebumps shoot up on my arms and I want Aric to wrap me tighter, closer, to him.

"Ahem." I pull away from Aric and look into his eyes, dazed, for a few seconds before looking towards the door. At the same time we turn our heads and see my sister staring at us, and she's not alone. Suddenly aware that I'm practically in Aric's lap I untangle myself from him and take in my visitor.

"What's he doing here?" I motion to Hunter Brown in my doorway, looking very pale.

"Well I was bringing Nico and Nina home from their sleepover when I ran into Hunter. He said you left something at his house last night." I feel Aric look at me with surprise, but I'll just explain to him later. Hunter tosses me something and I catch it with both hands. I open my palm and reveal the leather bracelet Aric gave me.

Aric chuckles beside me and I feel like blushing, now more than ever. He didn't know I kept it all along. "So why did you walk all the way here? You could have just given this to my sister."

The color returns to Hunter's handsome face and he laughs lightly. "Well, I wanted to see how our newest victor lives… But I feel like I've seen a bit too much." Hunter grimaces and I think I see him shoot a glare and Aric, whose hair is now a bit messier than before.

"Well thank you," I say a bit too coolly.

"No problem. I think… I think I'll go now." He walks out the door awkwardly and I turn to May. She looks back and forth between the two of us, trying to take in this scene.

"Try not to wreck the couch, I'm going out." And then my sister walks out the door.

* * *

"**Late at night  
Ooooh, you're takin' me home  
You say you wanna stay (I wanna stay)  
I say I wanna be alone  
I say I don't love you  
Butcha know I'm a liar  
'Cuz when we kiss  
Oooooh  
Fire"**

* * *

**OOOO steamy kissing! So that was awkward to write, but it needed to be done. ;) Review!**


	8. Pursuit of Happiness

**So I applied for my first job today: McDonalds. Yay… I'm hoping I'll get a job at Subway though, I prefer sandwiches :D Also, I'm going to apply for a job at a grocery store with my Indian friend/acquaintance yay! That would be a lot of fun**

* * *

**Pursuit of Happiness **

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

The field stretches on endlessly in front of me. Is it a field? Maybe a… meadow?... grassland? ... pasture. It's a pasture. I've never seen one but I have no doubt that this is it. The pure green grass practically glows under the warm cloudless sky. The contrast between the vibrant green and the pale blue sky is shocking; this isn't what it usually looks like in district 9.

Maybe it isn't district 9 though. Is it 7? 8? 10? A light breeze floats through the air and the long grass sways elegantly over the rolling hills. Pieces of my long hair glide past my face and I reach back to place them behind my ear.

I start walking up the steep hill ahead of me and I realize I'm barefoot. The grass cushions my feet as I slowly climb upward. The air is light and clear, with not a single hint of pollution. My beige dress flows in the breeze but never lifts to an uncomfortable length. I don't break a sweat either and I start to realize the fantasy of this place must mean it's a dream. It's so real though – even though it's too good to be true – so lifelike.

I start to hear the voices as I reach the top and I quicken my pace. On the top of the hill I find it's flat, and looks over the entire pasture. I see two silhouettes standing on the hill-plateau and appear to be in some sort of argument. Stepping closer I see the two figures shouldn't even be talking.

"What's wrong with putting the blanket here?" She asks in a gently but slightly annoyed tone. It reminds me of my mom when she talks to Nico and Nina after a busy day at work.

"There is nothing **wrong **with it if you don't mind slipping and rolling down this 40 ft hill." Eplis gives Marzipan a stern look. "Ok ok, just put it right there because **you **want the scenic view!" Marzipan throws her arms up in frustration as Eplis shakes off the blanket and lays it on the ground. Marzipan stands in baggy, boyish shorts and her arms crossed over her beige tank. Eplis starts to lie out on the bright blue blanket in her own beige Capri's and tank that fit her curvy form.

I slow down my pace but Eplis looks up at me anyway. Her cute round face shines as she smiles and runs up to hug me. I'm taken back at first but I hug her back. "We've been waiting for you!" She bounds back to the blanket and I see a ranch hat hanging around her neck and down her back. _Right district 10, ranches. _Those hats used to have a different name for people who rode horses all day but it's an extinct must be district 10 then, I can't imagine it being any other place.

"Come sit down." She says with a pleasant smile across her lips. I know she's about my age but right now she is acting as innocent as a 13 year old girl. I sit down with my legs out to one side because now I'm wearing a dress. "What have you been up too Luna?" Eplis asks with genuine politeness. I wish I got to know her better in the arena. Then again, that would have made her death harder.

"Just… you know." I mumble weakly but she laughs anyway and her thick curly hair bounces slightly.

"Bored?" Marzipan finally decides to sit down next to me and she plays with a piece of long grass she picked.

"Yea, there isn't much to do anymore." Eplis just nods in agreement and looks off into the ocean of grass. "But… I mean what have you two been doing?" I blurt out trying to get off the subject of my breathing, living body.

Marzipan looks up and meets Eplis's gaze. They exchanged a very loaded look before Eplis looks back at me. "Well… we don't really know we-"

"We just sort of popped up here. How's that for sanity?" I look at Marzipan who is still looking at the piece of grass she's managed to braid. Her bored, grim tone makes me more than eager to turn back to Eplis. I don't know how they got along so well or how they still get along.

Eplis just gives the top of Marzipans head a faint smile and turns back to face me. "We've just been going with whatever gets thrown at us."

"You two have been together?" I say motioning to the two of them.

Eplis's eyes narrow in confusion. "Well yea… is that strange or something?"

"Well it's just… I saw Zia and she never mentioned seeing anybody else." Her doll lips part slightly as if she's about to saying but doesn't quite know how yet. She turns back to the pasture and taps her finger impatiently on the cushioned blanket, thinking.

After a few minutes she turns back to me, her eyes still narrowed in confusion. It's strange seeing her pale eyes against the cloudless sky and I can see how the colors match exactly. "You've seen other people?" She says with her voice hushed and urgent. Her tone almost scares me; like I'm the strange one. She's dead, not me.

"Wow, I thought we were the insane ones." Mumbles Marzipan, still sounding bored. Eplis smacks her knee and turns back to me. _They act like sisters._

"It's just Zia." I blurt out again, as if seeing only 3 dead tributes is just as normal. "Nobody else."

Her eyes scan my face and she takes in everything. That look reminds me of someone… but who? Eplis nods again and speaks suddenly: "They'll be more." I'm taken back. _More?_

"What do you mean more?" I practically shout. Marzipan finally perks up and rests her chin on her fist which sits on one of her crossed legs.

"This is the first time you've seen us, right?" Eplis asks, but I know she already knows the answer.

"Yea, I haven't seen you two… uh… rec-"

"Dead." Marzipan says bluntly and I nod slowly. It's hard to get used to somebody who's so blunt. Then again, bluntness never hurt. Honestly makes things easier I guess.

"Right… dead."

Eplis continues, unfazed. "Right and it started with Zia so that means these…" She pauses as she tries to find the right word. "Appearances are getting stronger. Am I right?"

I never pegged Eplis for an intellectual person, but she's definitely shown me she is. Come to think of it, these have been getting stronger. The first time I saw Zia I could tell the 'dream' was flawed by the sudden appearances of things. It made me question the reality of it. But Zia's visit in my kitchen was 100% real feeling up until I could hear Aric and my sister's calling my name.

"Yea… and more frequent…" After a few seconds of looking at the blanket I look up to see Eplis nodding slowly again just like… ARIC! She's like Aric. Well, at least the way he was acting last night. Both of them are trying to figure me out, but why, I don't know.

"Well, be prepared for worse things."

"OOOooooOOoOOoooOOO!" We both look over to Marzipan doing a weak impersonation of a ghost, arm gestures and all. Eplis sighs and shakes her head and I try hard to stifle a laugh. "Sorry just seemed like the right time." She shrugs and goes back to braiding her 5th strand of grass.

The breeze kicks up again and my hair whips in front of my face. I try to move my hair back using my hands but the breeze turns into a strong wind in seconds. I turn my head and see dark, thick clouds have formed while I've been talking. Lightning streaks across the sky and the clouds grow darker making the contrast frightening. Before I was taking in the contrast of grass and blue sky, now it's quite the opposite.

When I turn back I see Eplis has put up her ranch hat to keep her hair from going out of control. Her eyes fill with wonder and even fear as she stares into the growing darkness. "Is this normal?" I yell over the roaring wind. Since when do giant storms suddenly appear?

"No." She says flatly. Marzipan is on her feet walking toward the storm. I grab he ankle to stop her and she only looks down for a second before walking forward and freeing herself from my grip.

Something shakes my arm and I turn back to face forward. Eplis keeps one hand on the top of her hat as she leans forward to scream over the thunder. "You need to leave now Luna. This isn't a good sign. Leave. Wake up!" I stare blankly back at her as her face shows more panic.

"Why? It's just a storm!" My voice hardly carries and I use my hands to try to tame my wild hair. Eplis's hand flies off her head and the string tugs on her neck like some sort of kite.

"Who knows what will happen to you in real life if something happens to you here. These aren't normal dreams Luna!" The storm grows stronger and the blanket flaps around our bodies. I look over my shoulder and Marzipan is gone. Over the hill, into the storm or back to wherever my dead companions go, I don't know.

"I don't want to leave you! Eplis I won't leave you! We never should have split up! I can't leave you again!" I can only think of how we split up after Marzipan's death and she was dead only a few days later. My hands reach out and grip Eplis's upper arms and we hold each other as the storm grows around us. Still the rain doesn't fall.

"Wake up! Loon wake up, you need to wake up!" Just like my other dream, it's not Eplis's voice that reaches my ears. Her mouth moves but it's not her that's trying to bring me back to reality anymore. Again the scene around me fades until I'm surrounded by blackness. _I left Eplis. I left her to die. _

My body shoots straight up and my head almost collides with the person standing above me. My body is covered in a thin layer of sweat and my pajamas cling to me uncomfortably. I look around my room and find it's still dark except the light flooding weakly from the hall. Thunder booms outside my window and I shudder, remembering Eplis.

"Luna?" Aric stands beside my bed with his face filled with concern. The "look" is gone, the one that Eplis gave me only a few minutes ago. Instead of calculating hidden in his eyes it's just genuine kindness. _What a relief._

"How long this time?" I ask as I try to clear my face of stray strands of hair. My voice sounds gravely but I ignore it.

"What?" He responds. I see he's holding some kind of tray with my breakfast. I didn't know he could cook.

"How long did it take you to wake me up this time?" Aric sighs and sets the tray down on my bedside table. He sits near my feet on the bed and looks up at me. Last night I told him everything I didn't tell my sister. I had to tell him about Hunter and the strange peacekeeper too.

"About 30 minutes, on and off." He says quietly.

"Longer than last time?"

"Yea." He pauses for a moment and I reach over to my sketchpad on my bedside table. Aric waits patiently as I draw out part of my dream. When I'm done (and so is my breakfast) I turn the pad over and reveal a smiling, beautiful Eplis and an indifferent Marzipan.

Aric smiles lightly and reaches out to take the pad from my outstretched hands. I stay quite as he looks over the clean, healthy faces of our fallen companions. "They're so lifelike Aric, sometimes I worry." He looks up at me and takes my hand softly. He rubs his thumb over the back of my hand and lightning lights up the room again.

He opens his mouth to say something but I hear a squeal from downstairs that can only belong to my two younger sisters. "I went and got your sister's when May couldn't wake you up at first. Stella is over here to entertain them."

I sigh in relief and lean back into my pillow, the action accidentally releases my hand from Aric's but I know he won't take it personally. "I completely forgot about them. Thank you."

"No problem." He responds and stands up. "Anytime Luna." He starts to walk toward the door and I watch him leave my dark room. When I hear him downstairs I pick up my sketch pad again and turn to the next page. This time I draw Eplis's frantic face as the clouds around us turn black and the wind sends grass and dust into the air. I color it in and then go downstairs to real life.

* * *

"**Tell Me What You Know About Dreamin' Dreamin'  
You Don't Really Know About Nothin' Nothin'  
Tell Me What You Know About Them Night Terrors Every Night  
5 Am Cold Sweats Wakin' Up To The Skies"**

* * *

**OOO things are getting worse! But at least Luna told Aric everything. :D I missed team Marzipan and Eplis too much, they had to "come back to life" ;) Review! **


	9. Viva La Vida

**Back to school shopping today! WOOT! So school starts soon, so don't expect me to update more than like twice a week, maybe. I'll try at least once a week, but I can't promise anything. Sorry ****I'll be trying to juggle musical practice, school, piano and friends but I'll find some time. **

* * *

**Mr. Brightside**

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

Two weeks later my dreams haven't subsided. Almost every other morning I wake up with either Aric or May standing over me, saying how worried they were. Once May said she thought I was gone for good. She said my eyes were open but I stared blankly ahead mumbling nonsense.

Most of the time its Zia, but occasionally Marzipan and Eplis will be there instead. Once we were all together, slowly walking through a library that never ended. With cherry shelves that reached hundreds of feet over our heads and miles ahead of us. Eplis strolled through the endless shelves and pulled at the titles of inspirational books while Zia laughed at the names and made a game out of finding the longest title.

The dreams never end happily though. Sometimes I end up crying over their short lives, sometimes some sort of disaster happens and we run away from the flowing water, tornado or swarm of rabid animals. Even worse though is turning around and finding I'm totally alone, and I wander in my dreams for hours, hopeless.

I'm glad for the mornings – or usually it's about 5 a.m. – when it's Aric that wakes me up. Unlike my sister, he stays with me until I've completely calmed down, and he holds me while I try to even out my breathing and stop the occasionally tears from flowing. Then he'll bring me downstairs and cook my breakfast at 5:30 in the morning. He's not a bad cook really, but he only knows how to make eggs and toast, which is all right with me.

Today though, I wake up from a dreamless night. I can hear May downstairs and I dress quickly before going down. From the kitchen, I can see the sun shining brightly and I'm surprised it's so pleasant looking for early October. "It's warm out." May says without looking up from her meal. Her attitude has been very snippy in the past few weeks; it's probably just a teenager thing. "Mom's taking today off so she has Nico and Nina, you don't need to go get them." My mom never has Sunday's off but if I get a free day I'm alright with that.

I grab a piece of fruit from the fridge and start to eat it at the counter. Strangely, May is eating at the table today. When she finishes her breakfast she starts to stand up but stops. She looks out the window and I follow her gaze but my view is blocked by the corner. "Your boyfriend is coming over."

I stand up and sure enough, Aric is running across the street. "He's not my boy- oh. Ok thanks." _I guess he is my boyfriend. _

May walks aware and I quickly throw half-eaten fruit in the sink just as the doorbell rings. I take a moment to comb through my hair with my fingers before finally opening the door. Aric stood on my doorstep with the largest grin I've seen on his face in months. With his eyes gleaming, he looks like an 18 year old boy again. This alone makes a smile come to my face to. It's true what they say about a smile lighting up a room, especially if it's Aric.

"What's got you so excited?" And I have to stifle a laugh, just because the sure joy of seeing Aric smile.

"Just follow me." He reaches out his hand and I take it. I hardly have time to close the door before he starts running. I laugh as our bare feet thump against the warm pavement. I tighten my grip in Aric's and I'm surprised I can keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" I try to shout through my laughter and our pounding foot falls.

"You'll see, be patient!" He yells without turning around to face me.

Soon the pavement stops and we start running on the packed dirt on the edge of town. I can see the dust start to billow around us as we run, but Aric knows exactly where we're going. We slow to a jog as we pass through the town square; not wanting to cause too much trouble.

"Now will you tell me?" I laugh in his ear but he pretends to ignore me. Through the streets we start running again and I can see other kids our age doing the same. I whip my head around and see more and more kids running in the same direction, all giddy just like us. We race to the wealthy street and take a sharp left. More and more kids come into view as we reach a flat grassy clearing at the end of the road.

"Here." Aric says breathlessly. At least 30teenagers have gathered in the grassy clearing and loud talking booms. We step closer, with our hands still clasped, and I'm aware of all of the people staring.

"Aric, we haven't been out since the games… do you-"

"We'll be fine Luna. We're still kids after all." I look around at some of the people I've known since I was younger, but I feel like a stranger.

"Yup… sure… totally ok…" Aric rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head as we get closer. As heads start to turn I release our hands and slow my pace ever so slightly.

And who of all people do I see at the front of the crowd: Hunter Brown. I can see he's standing on some sort of old log trying to get everyone's attention, and failing. Miserably. I guess good looks aren't everything.

Aric and I reach the crowd and start pushing our way through to the front. The people around us squeal and talk with excitement. Hunter is still trying to calm the crowd of teenagers when we reach the front. Somebody hoots in my ear and I feel the pain rack my brain. _These kids need to shut up. _

I jump on the log in front of me that Hunter is standing on. I turn to face the large crowd and let out am earsplitting whistle. Beside me Hunter has covered his ears with his hands but he still squeezes his eyes shut. Everyone looks up at me frozen. Shock crosses everyone's face as they all turn to face me. Acting like nothing happened; I jump off the log and rejoin Aric in the crowd.

"Uh… yea thanks Luna." Hunter says and he clears his throat. "Ok, so, this will probably be our last game of the year. I'm glad so many of you showed up." Hunter gives a fall-over-dead smile in my direction and I simply shift my weight. "So should we pick team captains?" Hunter scans the crowd for a minute and then puts on a fake expression of surprise. "Oh right! Me!"

I hear giggles of girls from the crowd and it takes everything in me not to roll my eyes. Aric let's out an annoyed sigh next to me.

"So, who should be our next team captain…?" Once again he scans the crowd, over-enthusiastically. "Aric, why don't you be a captain." Aric hesitates for a moment before he joins Hunter on the fallen log. I can hear whispers behind me and I manage to pick up a few comments.

"…first game since he came back…"

"…came here with Luna…"

"I bet he thinks he's better than everyone else now, being a victor and all."

"…when was the last time he played?"

I want to turn around and slap someone when I here Hunter's voice again.

"Luna."

I look up at him and he just stares back. Everyone turns to look at me. "Can I help you?" I say and laughter breaks out behind me.

"I picked you for my team. Were you not listening?" I look around me at all the faces beside me. Of all the people he picked me.

"No not really." I shoot right back at him and I step into the area on his side of the log. Aric looks at me before he turns back to the crowd and picks his team. By the end of the picking there are 18 people on my team – well Hunter's – and 17 on Aric's. That means they start with the ball.

Aric's team takes its place on the far side of the clearing and they huddle up to assign places. "Luna, you're a forward." Hunter says. A tiny girl named Belle is in charge of guarding the score zone and I seriously doubt she can handle it. She looks so dainty I worry she'll break if she has to dive for the ball.

I take my position near the sloppily drawn middle line and Hunter positions himself to my left. In front of me is a tall beautiful girl named Danielle, who has had it out for me since we were little. Once she stuck her tongue out at me so I just went all out and flipped her off. Since then we've been glaring across the halls.

Now is no exception as she narrows her eyes and lowers herself into a starting position. Practically nose to nose, I know she's going to tackle me as soon as soon as the starting whistle blows. In this game there are no rules. Sure, tackle that person; it doesn't matter if they're on your team. Fist fight? Why not. Anything to get the ball into the other teams goal.

The whistle blows and I get a sudden flash of déjà vu. The field around me disappears and a desert unfolds; the whistle a gong. As Danielle crashes into my body I see Hail Chryssler instead. I slam my fist into Hail's jaw and a high yowl escapes his lips. It feels like one of my dreams but now Danielle is above me, bleeding. Her talons reach for my face but I use my legs to throw her off of me.

Once Danielle is on the ground I look around and see the other teenagers running and fighting around me; trying to get the ball. An image of the blood bath appears in my head and suddenly I want out of this game. Somebody pulls at my arm and I fly onto my feet.

"Come on Luna, we have a game to play!" Hunter yells over the fights and cheering of the growing audience. He starts running and I have no choice but to run alongside him, he's still holding my arm. _Gosh this kid is annoying._ I see the ball up ahead in somebody's grip and I run faster. "I'll get him on the ground, you grab the ball." Hunter whispers into my ear and he drops my arm.

Hunter sprints ahead of me and rams into the fragile looking boy and they both slam into the ground. I leap over their flailing bodies and reach down to scoop up the leather ball. I hear people running after me and I'm only halfway to the goal. Somebody grabs at my leg and I stumble forward, face first.

The leather ball rolls out of my hands as I struggle to regain my breath. Danielle runs up from behind me and grabs at the ball. "Wow, looks like our little victor can't even fight against a few district kids. What would the capitol think seeing this? Will they take your pretty little crown away?" She snickers and runs off just as I get to me feet.

I turn on my heels after her but other running kids block my view. Soon I feel another person struggling to keep up with me but I don't look back to see who it is. Danielle crosses the middle line and enters our side of the field. She slows as two boys claw at each other and I have my chance to get her. She skids to a stop and I throw myself into her. Years of resentment sends her crashing to the ground with me sitting on her back. She tries to kick and scratch me off but I'm unreachable.

Just as I let a triumphant smile reach my lips I see May walking through the crowd on the side lines. She's not alone either. She's talking with some group of boys and I can see one of them is Lee Amberson. Something about him makes my smile vanish as I see him looking down on my oldest sister. His stare seems more animal than a teenage boy in the districts should look; those looks are usually reserved for the arena.

Danielle kicks at my side and I feel a bruise start to swell already. I jam my fist into the top of her head, without hesitation – I've had too much practice - and pull at the ball in her hands. When I have it I run off back to the other side. Hunter joins me again and I don't feel like punching him in the face. He pushes away kids that try to tackle me and in no time we reach the goal. I take aim and pretend it's one of the knives in the games. One perfect hit and the game is over.

Hunter pulls the guard away just as I release the ball from my hands. With the guard distracted, the ball flies past the goal line. The gathered crowd cheers and slowly the fighting stops on the field. I look around at the faces beginning to bruise and bleed and I try to stop my head from flooding with gruesome images. _How did I ever find this game fun?_

"You ok there Miss Night?" I turn around and see Lieutenant Taylor shouting from the sidelines. A group of peacekeepers have actually showed up to our game. I want to run in the other direction but that would give him too much satisfaction.

"Yep, I'm great!" I even manage a fake smile and he steps closer as the field starts to clear. _Oh god. Oh god. _A wide smile stretches onto his pasty skin and I stay rooted in my spot.

"I haven't seen you bruised and beaten in months." He looks up and down my body. _How can he talk to me like we've known each other for months?_ "It's a good look for you." His smile sickens me. _Ew. _

Someone touches my elbow and I look over to see Aric – fresh cut on his arm – standing by me. Now I'm glad I told him about John Taylor. "Sorry Lieutenant, we need to get going now." Aric says trying desperately to hide his loathing. Aric takes my hand and leads me away.

"Oh Luna," Aric and I both turn to face the Lieutenant. "I stopped by your house a few weeks ago." I stiffen beside Aric. "Your sister was out late talking to some boy. Don't worry; I'll look out for her." He turns without further notice, but I catch the sneer spread across his face.

I exhale loudly and Aric pulls me faster. I hear jogging and turn around quickly in my jumpy state. Hunter brown runs up to us – me – with the ball in his hand. "You won the game Luna, you keep the ball, at least until the next game." I look down at the slightly blood smeared leather and shake my head.

"Sorry, I don't think I'll be coming to a game for a while, you'll need your ball. You keep it." I turn to leave but Hunter stops me again.

"Why not? Didn't you have fun?" Hunter asks with possibly real emotions on his face.

"Just… a little too… violent. Maybe in a while. See you around." I turn away and he doesn't follow. The whole way back Aric and I walk in silence. I know he's thinking what I am now. _How could a childhood game bring back so many painful memories? _I'm glad we're quiet; I need to find an answer to this question on my own. He drops me off at my door and I give him a peck before he runs across the street. I'm glad we're on the same page.

* * *

"**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become."**

* * *

**Off to shopping. Also, I'm auditioning for Frenchie from Grease. If anybody knows a monologue that would fit the character please send me a link or a copy. Thank you!**


	10. Half Life

**So we had a dance "camp" thing before school starts for the fall musical Grease. 2 days, 6 hours total. My legs hurt and I've heard Hand Jive about 37957498 times. Fun though, I 'm actually excited for school :D lol**

* * *

**Half Life**

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

The waterfall crashes behind us and fills the air around us with a light steam. In the distance I can hear Eplis and Marzipan laughing near the water's edge. I hear water splash and Eplis squeals slightly while Marzipan breaks the serenity by laughing loudly. The small pond that holds the waterfall's water is completely fogged over with steam; I can't see them.

Zia sits across from me on the jungle floor. It's not like any jungle I've seen in the games before either. The trees are hundreds of feet tall, the trunks stretch on in and endless circle. Most of the branches don't even start growing until one hundred feet up. The jungle floor is bare; no vines, no cushioning moss.

"Is it weird to be seeing us so much?" Zia questions casually. Odd, blunt questions aren't new to us. It's just easier to be blunt with each other.

"It's almost every night now… I guess I'm getting used to it." Like Eplis said a while ago; the dreams have gotten stronger. And more frequent. I can only imagine what will happen next.

Eplis and Marzipan come running back to us barefoot. I can see Eplis's jeans are wet from her knees down; she must have dipped her feet in the water. Zia rolls her eyes but starts laughing anyway.

"So did you fall?" Zia says looking at Eplis. "Oh that doesn't seem likely. The real question is 'Why did Marzipan push you?'" Marzipan laughs and Eplis gives her a glare and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. ASK HER." She says pointing her words at Marzipan.

"How could I not?" Marzipan says between laughs. "She was leaning over so, I just pushed." She breaks into another fit of laughter and I join in just because Eplis's face is priceless.

"Happy family…" Zia says with sarcastic content. Eplis sits down next to me and glares again up at Marzipan. "So… I can't believe it's almost December. It's been almost half a year since the games." She adds sadly.

"It has not. Maybe, 4 and half months." I can tell Marzipan is just trying to change the subject. We all know 6 months means: the Victory Tour. The Victory Tour means: my dead friends families.

"Yea, that's a better estimate…" I add glumly. Marzipan sits cross legged on my other side.

For a moment we all sit in silence. I'll see their families eventually but they never will. They'll never return home to hugs and kisses from family members like Aric and I. They'll never grow old, never watch anybody but me grow old, either. I feel sorrow fill my body, but it can't even come close to how they feel every moment of their half lives.

Not living, but existing. Now, it hardly even feels like they're dead. I've come to think of their appearances as some sort of second chance: for them, and me. For us. Simply as friends. They'll never exist outside our alternate world, but it's better than nothing.

I start to reach my hand out to hold Eplis's when our silence is ended. The waterfall gushes water twice as heavy as before, and it's still quickening. Eplis shoots up, with Zia and Marzipan right behind. _So this is how our reunion will end tonight. _

The water starts to pool around our feet as the small pond overflows. The water is warm, and almost calming – if it wasn't rising so quickly. Eplis is the first to start running, but the water is rushing too. The flashbacks come back as I remember Aric and I scrambling to the highest tree and nearly falling on the wet wood.

We chase after Eplis and we catch up in no time – she's just so short. We reach some sort of cliff and we're cut off. I know it's a dream, but somehow it feels like we're going to die. Zia and Marzipan never experienced the flood in the arena, but Eplis knows it all too well. Seeing her bloodied, twisted body during the highlights show was terrifying. I don't think she understood the extent of her injuries; the commentators said she was already so far gone.

Unlike many of the other dramatic endings to our dreams I can see the fear in everyone's eyes. _Maybe this is another element that makes the dreams stronger. _For me this is just a dream, but this is their real lives now, which means they can lose their lives. I can't imagine dying over and over again. I hope it's less painful than the first time.

Zia takes off to climb a tree as the water reaches our knees. It takes a while to get Marzipan up the tree after Zia and then it's just Eplis and I. We look at each other waiting for the other to go first. I stand my ground. The water rises and I can hear Marzipan and Zia yelling to us. I push Eplis up the tree as the water reaches my chest. She already died this way, it's my turn.

When I wake up in my bed I'm drowning. Not really, but I'm covered in enough sweat to consider it drowning. I'm alone this time, and I wonder how I woke up on my own. _Oh right, I died. _I climb out of bed and see the sun is just starting to rise. _I slept in today_.

In the shower I scrub my skin clean and massage shampoo into my scalp, hoping to rid myself of the stench of sweat. When I'm dressed I make my way downstairs and find May is gone, like usual. On the kitchen counter sits a simple note:

_Luna,_

_I'm out with friends. See you later tonight. _

_May._

It's simple and to the point, it's the new norm between us. We used to be close and now… now I just don't know what we are. We're more like roommates than sisters. I continuously have to tell her to clean her room and do her homework; I never had to do that before. She comes home late while I'm lying in bed, trying to sleep. She's lucky I'm not mom.

**May Night – Luna Night's sister**

I spent all day with Lee and his gang, but they don't really matter, just Lee. We went to one of the games down at the clearing and watched as kids tackled and kicked each other. Typically the game is reserved for the older kids but today they organized a special younger game. Lee and I ended up on the same team and we helped each other score the most points out of the entire game. We're a great team; I just hope he sees it too.

My sister has been such a loner the past month. She just hangs out in the house; sometimes with Aric, sometimes not. She's just being so dramatic about all of this; it's not all about her.

Now as the sun sets we head to our usual hang out. An abandoned hunting shack sits near the far end of the fence. With most of the houses nearby being owned by drunks, and trash bags, we have nothing to worry about. The small two room shack used to store extra supplies for the hunting parties but since the lock broke the peacekeepers decided it's not the best place to store weapons.

We open the door with a familiar creak and someone sets the lantern on one of the crates we use as a table. I quickly picked up the routine after only hanging out with Lee's crew a few times. One kid is in charge of bringing "the load" from wherever he can find it and the rest of us enjoy enthusiastically.

Tonight Lee sets the liquor next to the lantern. Lee always brings the best stuff, with his dad being a heavy drinker and all. The first night I hesitated before drinking but I knew Lee would be disappointed so I drank.

But tonight I don't hesitate to grab a bottle – I even seem a bit too eager. Lee sits in his usual run-down kitchen chair and I sit obediently next to him. As long as I have Lee around I belong, and as long as I'm drinking I'm accepted. The combination makes me feel like I'm not an outcast like my sister; I have a life.

"So sugar," Lee says takes a swig of the thick brown liquid in his hand and looks down at me. My body fills with warmth; wither it's from the nickname or the alcohol I don't know. "You starting to like these get-to-gethers?"

"Please Lee," and now it's my turn to take a sip of my drink. My throat burns slightly but I've gotten more used to it now. "These are the highlight of my day." Lee laughs and I look up at him.

"Me too sugar… me too." I catch a hint of sadness in his voice but I'm not sure. The liquor makes my head foggy so it's harder to understand what people mean.

Around us the other boys drink and laugh but I don't join in on their inside jokes. Half of what they say I don't understand. I play hard to get as I sit silently next to Lee. Sometimes he looks down at me to see if I'm laughing too but I just stare straight ahead.

"Hey Sugar, I want to show you something," Lee says as most of the boys start to pass out. Some just sit silently, drooling, but some talk quietly to each other. Lee leads me to the one door at the back of the shack and takes the lantern as he moves crates and chairs to reach the door. I follow behind when he opens the door and steps inside.

With my body weak from drinking I stumble forward and into one of the dying shelves. Lee laughs and takes my hand to pull me up as he uses his foot to close the door. The room is small and I don't see anything special about it, it's really plain actually.

"Uh… Lee what is it you wanted to show me?" Lee's hands appear at the side of my face and I'm reminded of the way I catch Aric and Luna holding each other sometimes. I bring my hands to his forearms, following what Luna usually does.

"Nothing, I just wanted you alone." Lee brings his face close to mine and I let my eyelids droop. I've seen Aric and Luna kiss but I've never kissed somebody.

When Lee's lips crash into mine I lose my footing and he pins me up against the wall. His lips force against mine and crush my lips. I feel a bruise starting to form at the back of my head and I can smell the liquor on his breath.

His hands fly down to my hips and he drags me closer to him. I place my hands on his shoulders and let him force up against me, I let his hands roam my hardly formed body. I try to soften our kiss but Lee is hungry and drunk. I pause to take a breath but soon Lee is there again.

I've never been so close to a boy – let alone with a boy with his tongue down my throat. Somebody bangs on the door and Lee removes one of his hands to bang back, but he doesn't move his lips. With every kiss I feel him get more angry or anxious, I can't decide. I slide my hands down to his chest and apply slight pressure, signaling him that I'm done. _I didn't want to kiss Lee like this. _

The door pounds again but Lee ignores it, and my attempt to get him off of me. "Lee-" I start but he pushes off of me. I bang against the wall again as he steps back.

"Jeez May. What? What is so important right now? You could at least try not to sit there! Your acting like a dead person!" His words sting me but it's nothing compared to the slap that lands across my face. "You're such a tease!"

I cup my cheek and the door bangs harder. "Open up! Official peacekeeper business!" A muffled voice yells. Lee's eyes flash to the door then back to me, filled with renewed rage. He grips my arms and shakes me; hard.

"Did you turn us in! Is that why you're here! You little bitch!" I brace myself for the next hit but the door flies open and hits Lee hard on his back as it opens. He grunts a turns around to face the peacekeeper. His red hair flashes like a beacon of hope as I pull away from Lee and to his side.

I cower behind him as he takes Lee by the collar and leads him outside. When we pass through the main room I see it's totally empty. _Where is everyone? _Outside the cold wind hits me and I shiver. My feet drag with shame and the effects of drinking and I make tracks in the lightly snowed dirt.

I'm guessing it's about 11 o'clock but I can never tell when I've been drinking. I brace myself for a yelling as the red haired peacekeeper approaches me but he just puts his hand on my shoulder and leads me away. He doesn't say anything – he doesn't even ask where I live – but I'd rather be yelled at right now. Slowly my feet start to drag more and more and sleep takes over.

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

Aric and I are sitting on the couch eating a late night snack when I hear a knock on the door. I move from my place at Aric's side and pause the cheesy capitol show we were making fun of. I open the door and I gasp at the sight.

Lieutenant Taylor holds my unconscious sister in his arms. Lieutenant Taylor. My sister.

Aric joins me and his eyes narrow at the sight while I stand with my hand over my mouth in shock. "What happened?" Aric asks with his voice accusing.

Instead of addressing Aric, Lieutenant Taylor turns to me. "We found her and some other boy's in an abandoned shack near the fence. They had alcohol and when I found your sister she was being pushed around by Lee Amberson." I look at my sister with her eyes closed and a bruise forming on her cheek.

"What do you mean pushed around?" My voice sounds weak and quiet.

"Well, it sounded that way. He's known to be aggressive and I could hear yelling and crashing. Her face and arms prove our suspicions." I look at my sister but her arms are safely tucked away. "I told you I would look out for your sister," Taylor says quietly but when I look up I see his face stretched into his usual sneer.

"Well thank you. You've been a great help but we'll take it from here." Aric walks up and Taylor places the unmoving May in his arms. Lieutenant Taylor turns and leaves and I quickly close the door behind him. When I turn back Aric is already making his way up the stairs.

Aric walks into May's filthy room and sidesteps around old clothes and papers. I turn on the lamp near her bed while Aric sets her ever so gently on her overstuffed comforter. In the low yellow light I can see the bruise turning blue and red against my sister's lightly tanned face.

I rush forward and cup my little sisters motionless, damaged face. "Oh May, what have you done?" And my voice cracks as the tears start to come down my face. _My independent, obnoxious, firry sister, you've really gotten yourself into trouble._ I move a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and the tears land on the bed heavily. "What have you gotten yourself into?" I ask her weakly. "I should have taken better care of you. I'm no real parent-" I abruptly stand up and wipe my tears from my cheeks. Aric wraps his arms around me but I hardly feel him press his lips against my temple because I'm already halfway out the door.

I sprint down the stairs and rip my coat from the closet near the door. "Luna where are you going?" Aric asks quickly as I pull on my wool mittens and button the last of my jacket's buttons. "It's almost 1 in the morning Luna." When I don't answer he walks over and takes my hand. "Loon?" My nickname only propels me farther out the door.

"I'm going to go see my dad."

* * *

"**you know you'll never be lonely  
you know you'll always be loved  
and maybe you'll never need more than that  
of the sad place that love, is whats to become of us  
does it even register on your conscious"**

**OOO i didn't even warn you guys! and next chapter will be even more... interesting? ;) MWAHAHA so i'll start writing RIGHT NOW! haha ok! Review for real or i won't be motivated to hurry :D**


	11. Laughing With

**Scary Chapter! AHHH!**

* * *

**Laughing With **

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

I run down the streets of District 9 tugging my wool jacket against my body. Seeing May like that was just too much. My face aches with the cold as I move around the snow piled on the streets. The sky is cloudy and dark; there is no way the moon can shine through. I don't even have a shadow to walk with me to the most distant part of the district.

A fenced path leads through the woods; in the dark I can't see anything. My feet catch on untamed roots and damp earth but I don't pause to regain my footing. Tears have been flooding my face since I left Aric alone in my house with my unconscious sister. She must have hit her head because it isn't just sleep that's silenced her. When I see that Lee he's going to wish he never messed with a victor's sister.

The fences around me open up and dark forest moves away. In the dark my feet hit flat land. I know I'm in the cemetery now.

Many residents of our district aren't blessed with a marker for their bodies. Most families just dig a hole in their back yards and throw them in. Dead tributes though are given a marker and everything, and their own space in the cemetery. My dad only got a headstone to represent his life because he was murdered.

Some business deal gone wrong. Just a bag of grain missing and my dad has to pay for it with his life. I never told anyone, but I could see my dad being stabbed outside my bedroom window. I saw my dad's blood paint the grass that night.

My dad's best friend and business partner left my mom with two girls and twins on the way. They say the shock actually forced my mom into labor the next day. She went through it all alone. I couldn't even help her.

I haven't been in the cemetery since the day before the reaping; and I feel guilt flood through me. I maneuver over slabs of wood and poorly carved stones to the small area reserved for my dad. May, at her young age, gathered stones and bordered the area where she assumed my dad's body was. Surprisingly the rocks stick out in the few inches of snow.

I kneel in the snow on the small garden of rocks and snow. The snow seeps into my jeans but I don't mind, by now the tears have almost stopped soaking my face. I place my gloved hand on the home-made head stone. The smooth marble glows in the dark night and I can still see the small inscription.

_Nikoli Night_

_The loving father and husband that was taken too soon._

_He'll always be missed._

_(Annie loves you)_

I wrote the last line once everyone left the small burial ceremony. I wanted to make sure my dad knew I loved him. I thought his head stone was our last words for him; I just hope he can see them.

Around me the graveyard is silent. All I hear is my shallow uneven breathing. Fresh, warm tears run down my face as I remember my lost father. My body starts to shake with tears and the growing cold. "Dad, I miss you so much. I need you here now." I whisper into the silence. "Please, help me. Help Mom and please, please help May. She needs her dad too."

Nobody answers me, and I feel more and more alone. "I need your help. Everything is different now. After the arena… it's never going to be the same, is it?" Nothing but the wind fills my ears. I take my hand off of the head stone to wipe away the steady tears coming down my face. "I love you. I can't do this alone…" Nothing.

"Please Dad!" My rising voice rings through the emptiness. I plead further; I'm desperate. "Everything is wrong, only you know how to fix it! You always fix things. I just… I just miss you… I'll always be your little Annie," I add in a whisper so soft I'm not sure if I just thought it.

I sit back on my heels and wrap my arms around myself trying to conserve whatever heat I have left. I can see the trees wrapping around the circular cemetery in the middle of the woods. The snow lies over the small hills and dips in the terrain and everything is just an eerie gray. I'm reminded of all of the blank pages in my sketch pad.

Behind me I hear footsteps approach but I don't turn. They get closer and closer but I just look down at what's left of my dad. "Aric, I don't really want to talk right now. Go home to May," I say weakly.

A few steps and finally they stop only a few feet behind me. "It's not Aric." My breathing stops for a second before I turn my head.

"Lieutenant Taylor… what are you doing here?" I don't want this man to know about my dying spirit.

"Please Miss Night, I've already asked you to call me John." His sneer forms on his face and I turn the rest of my body to face him.

"John…," the word sounds wrong coming from me. "John, it's late. You should go home." I start to stand up and I take a step back when I realize how close he is.

"Well you see Luna," He starts to walk a tight circle around me and I pull my arms closer. "I never got a proper thank you." He whispers the last two words in my ear and I involuntarily cringe.

"I'm sorry, I was… just so distracted by my sisters condition. Really, thank you." I try to slather on the graciousness but he stays behind me. I want to run but he grabs my wrist.

"Ahh Luna, words aren't what I'm looking for," his snake-like voice whispers in my ear. "I want something more. After all, I could have saved your sister's life." I try to pull my arm free but he spins me around to face him. "Just one little kiss Luna. Just one." His hot breath blows into my face as he inches his face closer.

I want to run, but he has my wrists firmly in his grip. _Was this what it was like for May? Did she go willingly? Did he hurt her before or after? _I'll stand up, just because May couldn't. _I'll do this for May._

"No." Lieutenant Taylor stops moving towards me and I stand taller.

"What did you say?" He hisses with growing anger.

"I said no. Lieu- John. I won't kiss you." His grip tightens just before his free hand balls into a fist and smashes into my cheek. I fall onto the ground and my nose bleeds onto my father's grave site.

"That's not how it works _Miss Night." _He takes a step closer to me and looks down and my bleeding nose. "You don't get to say no," He bites off every word and pulls me to my feet roughly. I'm pressed up against his chest when he starts to kiss me.

I pound my fists into his chest but he's a strong, trained peacekeeper. "Get off of me!" I scream and his fist hits my rib cage. I double over to try to regain my breath and he throws me on the ground next to my dad's head stone.

"Shut up you little bitch!" His thick pale hands wrap around my throat and squeezes. I dig my nails into his fingers but he doesn't seem to notice. His face is stretched into a fierce grimace as he holds his grip and tightens. I lay on my back looking up at his dark unforgiving eyes as he straddles my body.

_For May._

I kick my legs until finally one knocks him off balance. He falls off to the side and I flip over onto my hands and knees to run. As I start to straighten up he grabs my ankle and yanks hard. I fall back onto my stomach and he pulls on my snow soaked coat. When he finally wrestles me back onto my back he starts pulling at the buttons until they pop off.

I kick and yell but he just slaps me with the back of his hand. Bruises rise up on my wrists and face and every movement hurts. He hits my head and it bounces off my dad's head stone. I can feel blood pool around my hair but Lieutenant Taylor rips off the last of my buttons and throws my coat behind him.

_For May._

"Get Off!" My shoes fly off as I try to kick him. Snow soaks through my thin long sleeved black shirt.

"This is how you repay people for saving your sister?" He holds my neck with one of his hands, threatening to strangle me again. "Believe me," he whispers, "it would be much easier to do this to your sister."

I throw my fists at his face and he hardly seems to notice. "No! Don't touch her! Don't you _dare!" _My nails rake into his arms but he tightens his grip on my neck and I stop.

"When I'm done with you she'll make up for your attitude." He moves his hand from my neck and he uses both hands to pull up my shirt so I'm lying in the snow in nothing but a tank top and jeans.

_For May._

My body shakes with the cold and Lieutenant Taylor moves his hands to my jeans. I shriek into the silent cemetery. I can't let him do this to May. "NO! MAY! Don't touch May! NO!"

As he starts to unzip my pants I see a figure standing near the entrance of the cemetery. _Rosalina Crest._ Her face is bruised like I'm sure mine is now. They showed only brief moments of her and Zeke during the highlights but you can guess most of it. Her eyes flash with pity and fear. She wants to help but how can she? She's dead.

_If she's dead how is she here? She's dead. Dead people only live in my nightmares. _

As my pants slide down my thighs I stop struggling and I look around. To my left Marzipan and Eplis look down on me and John Taylor from the tree line. Eplis has the same look as Rosalina but Marzipan looks like she's about to run and tackle John to the ground. I whip my head to the right and see Zia standing only a few feet away crying.

"I'm sorry Luna. We can't do anything," she sobs.

"This is a dream. This is a dream." I mumble to myself and Lieutenant Taylor slaps me across the face. Blood drips from my nose again and I feel myself whimper. Zia sobs into her hands and looks away. I stop fighting completely and let the dream take control, it'll end eventually.

"Shut up you crazy bitch." He pulls my jeans off in one last tug and he throws them at Zia's feet. _This is a dream. This is a dream. How else could they be here? It's a dream. I'm home in bed. I'm safe and so is May. It's all a dream._

I hear feet pound through the snow just as John Taylor sits up to unzip his own jeans. _It's Rosalina. _I think to myself but the voice that follows is entirely different.

"Get off of her! Get off!-" A fist slams into John Taylor's head and he falls off of me. The cold wind hits my bare legs and I feel my body shake against the cold. Aric jumps onto John and sends punch after punch into his chest and face. Soon his face matches his red hair.

Aric stands up and I sit up on my bruised elbows and watch as John's chest rises slowly. _He's still alive. _Aric looks down at me with the same crazed, fearful arena look I'm sure I have right now. "Luna," Aric breaths and his face softens. He reaches out his hand but I can't lift mine.

He gets on his knees next to me and pulls me into his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. Right now I don't even care that I'm in nothing but a tank top and underwear, I'm just glad Aric is here. He breaks the hug and unbuttons his red plaid shirt. He helps me put my damaged arms into the thick warm sleeves and I feel instantly comforted.

He stands with his arms wrapped around my waist and I look down at my clothes lying in the snow. The thick buttons from my jacket lay scattered in the snow along with spots of blood. Most of the snow that used to cover my dad's grave site has melted away on my clothes revealing dead, brown grass.

"We'll get those later. Come on let's get you home." Aric wraps his arms tightly around my waist and I hold onto him as tight as my weak body will let me. I stumble as we reach the long winding path back to town and Aric holds almost all of my weight. My bare legs shake with the cold and I press them as close as I can up to Aric's jeans.

"It's all a dream. It's all a dream," I mumble to myself again. Aric's hands rub up and down my arms trying to warm me up.

"No Luna," He whispers full of regret. "This one isn't a dream."

* * *

"**No one laughs at God  
When the doctor calls after some routine tests  
No one's laughing at God  
When it's gotten real late and their kid's not back from the party yet**

**No one laughs at God  
On the day they realize that the last sight they'll ever see  
Is a pair of hateful eyes  
No one's laughing at God  
When they're saying their goodbyes"**

* * *

**OOOO intense. Plus, Luna wasn't dreaming, so why is she seeing other tributes! GASP!**


	12. Still

**Hey sorry it's taken so long, I've been preparing my audition song and monologue all week. Plus my sophomore year started on Tuesday! I have both deadly boring classes and ridiculously fun ones :D We got a new French teacher who isn't the devil (like last year) but there are only 10 people in French 3! :O Oh no! lol**

**The next few weeks will be pretty inconsistent as far as writing times because musical practice isn't always set in stone. It'll get worse as the show progresses so don't expect ANY updates in November, but who knows, you might get lucky ;) **

**I had writers block too… sorry :/ I've also been courting a boy ;) and you all know how time consuming THAT can be lol! I'll try my best! **

* * *

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor **

As soon as my eyes open I spring from my bed and onto the floor. I land with a loud thump as my legs give out under me. I look down at my legs and move the thick pajama pants to see my skin underneath. My legs are still red with the minor frost bite and scrapes zig-zag my knees and shins.

I throw my pant leg down and jump to my feet. I wobble for just a minute when I get to my door frame but I rush down the hall anyway. May's bedroom door is still open and her lamp is still casting a yellowed light around the room. May is lying in the same position she was in… last night? _Was it really just last night?_

May lays silently on her bed with her breaths smooth and even. I reach out and smooth her hair down and she doesn't stir at all. Her arms are bruised in the eerie form of fingers and I look down at my sleeved arms in response. I stiffly take my left arm out of Aric's plaid shirt and brace myself.

My arm and wrist are bruised in the same way and the dark red backdrop only makes the black and green finger marks more prominent. My fingers start to shake as I brush the damaged skin. I take a deep, shaky breath and close my eyes. Memories of last night flash through my head and tears threaten to spill over my eye lids.

"Luna? What's wrong?" May says with a soft drowsy voice. I open my eyes and I see her focused on my arms too. "What happened?" She yells and outrage floods her voice. She looks up at my face and her mouth falls open in horror.

I kneel by the bed and ignore the stiff pain in my knees. I pull my sleeve back up and hide my arm and shoulder from view. Tears well in my eyes and one tumbles down my bruised cheek. "Your safe now, don't worry. I won't let that boy touch you again." I pet her hair again. My fingers tremble again as I pick out the small knots in her dark hair.

"I wasn't talking about _me!" _After so long I see my old sister: the one who wanted to help me as much as I wanted to guard her. "How did…" She sits up on her elbow and reaches her arm out toward me cheek. I wince as she brushes my cheekbone and she sighs slightly. "Did Lee hurt you too?"

I want to laugh at the thought of Lee Amberson even stepping on my foot, but I can't. Lieutenant Taylor is a much worse version of Lee Amberson. "No… no I- fell down the stairs."

May raises her eyebrows in disbelief. "Right, the stairs definitely caused this." She yanks Aric's plaid shirt down my arm and points toward the glowing finger marks.

I pull my sleeve back up and give May a look of frustration. "It could happen to anyone. I'm alright. Should I get you something to eat? You must be hungry."

"Mmm-hmm stairs." She continues ignoring my attempts to change the subject. She sits up completely, with her legs hanging off the side of the bed, and reaches for my hair. She pulls it in front of my face and I see blood is holding my hair together in a clump. "And your nose?" I instinctively reach for my face and a bit of dried blood crumbles away. I hadn't thought to check my face before I came in here.

"Okay, so it wasn't the stairs." I give up. "But I can't tell you, it'll only scare you. Please May don't give me that look." She's starting to roll her eyes and tune me out. "This is serious. I don't want you to lose what's left of your childhood because of... bad people." I stand up and she softens.

"Okay, but you will tell me eventually." She tells me stubbornly.

"Yea, I will tell you, but right now go get cleaned up." She obediently walks off to her bathroom without another word of protest. At least she's listening to me again. I sit on May's bed and hold my head in my hands as I hear May's shower start.

"You should really ice that." I look up at the unfamiliar voice.

I forgot I didn't need to be sleeping to see these people anymore.

Her high voice is far off and almost monotone, in a pleasant way. She looks like she belongs in District 9 with her pale skin and pin straight black hair. Her full lips hardly move when she's talking but somehow stay slightly parted during her silence.

"I- um…" I hardly know this girl but her beauty makes me believe she is – or was – a career. I play with the long sleeves on my shirt and suddenly I'm reminded.

_Aric killed her._

"I'm so sorry!" I blab before I can stop myself. Ayla was her name. Aric reminded me the night we split up from Eplis and Fallon, his guilt was shown clearly across his face.

She simply smiles lightly before stepping out of the doorframe and into the room. "Don't be. You will be sorry though if you don't ice that." She points to my cheek and I stand up.

"Oh." Is all I manage to say. How am I supposed to talk to her when I keep seeing her fall to the ground with a bloody stomach?

She walks over to me with a smooth even walk that makes me feel clumsy and bulky. She feels so old and composed standing in front of me. Then a thought hits me – she was younger than me. She was only 16.

"Umm the kitchen is downstairs." I move past her and walk down the hall. I pause for just a second to look into my room. Aric is still laying on the far side of my bed in his jeans and white t-shirt. I can see his dark brown hair sticking up in weird angles and I have the impulse to go in there and comb through them.

Remembering Ayla I move downstairs quickly. I go to the refrigerator without looking back to see if Ayla is still following me. I dig in the small box of ice and hold the cubes in my hand while I find a rag to make an ice pack.

"So are you going to turn him in Luna?" A new voice says and I can't place it. I keep my eyes on the drawers as I search for the rags we keep near the sink. After I finally find them I grab one and turn around to Rosalina Crest.

"I don't think there is much I can do. After all he's one of the people that's supposed to stop this kind of stuff." I look down at the tile and I'm glad my voice didn't sound surprised. Really I'm freaking out. _How did she get in here?_ I can't get the image of Rosalina's bruised face out of my head. "I'll be fine," I rush out a little to quickly.

I dart my eyes up and get a glimpse of Rosalina's frown. Just like the first time I saw her, I suddenly feel very self conscious. Her dirty blonde hair is pinned half up – half down and her face is both strong and gentle. She's beautiful.

_I wanted her dead._

The thought catches me off guard but I know it's true. I wished she would die for pulling away Blaze in the arena. In my mind she was the cause of Zia's death. Now, I feel only pity for the strong and loving girl in front of me.

I look up and see her jaw set firmly and her brown eyes dare me to change my mind. "You can't just let this go." She says firmly. Somehow this makes me feel like she's handled children a lot. _Maybe I should get her to control my sisters. Oh right, they can't see her, just me._

"Right. Maybe I should just walk up to him and tell him to arrest _himself._ That'll work wonderfully." I lather on the sarcasm and I hear Ayla sigh in protest. Rosalina crosses her arms and steps forward, her eyes still locked on me.

"Of all people, why are you joking about this?" She sounds appalled and almost insulted.

Her words cut at me but I retaliate: "I'm just trying to help you see how ridiculous you sound. It's not possible Rosalina." She steps back and sighs. Her face drops and she turns away so her back faces me.

"Luna, I'm just trying to help you. I never had the chance to get help. The capitol even cheered on my… victimization because it was dramatic." She turns her head back to look at me and I can see the bloody bruise on her cheek that's suddenly appeared. "You have the opportunity to get help, don't take it for granted."

I stand silently staring at her and eventually she walks out of the kitchen and silently disappears. I raise my bundle of ice to my face and instantly pull it away. The ice bites at my bruised skin making it hurt even more.

"I wish dead people would stop popping up in my kitchen," I mumble to myself and Ayla laughs softly and quietly.

I lean against the sink and Ayla walks into view. She moves my hand back up to my cheek and smiles. I cringe at the uncomfortable sting but I don't move it this time. "It'll feel better in the long run if you keep it iced." I nod slightly and she steps back a little.

"Where did you learn all of this?" I ask trying to start some sort of conversation.

She presses her hand against my ice and I realize I let it slip off. "My dad," she says not moving her eyes from my cheek, "he was a surgeon back in district 2. He taught me a lot. I had a little brother too, and of course first aid comes in handy with a rambunctious sibling." She smiles and finally looks up at me for a second before taking some extra ice from my buddle and puts it against the back of my head.

Water runs through my hair and down my back. Ayla is standing pretty close on her tip toes to reach the back of my head where the large blood lump is. I can't help but notice how she speaks in the past tense. The first time I met Zia she spoke like she was still alive and well, but Ayla seems to have accepted her death.

"Thanks Ayla." I saw and she just nods her head with a faint smile.

When the ice in her hand melts completely she steps back and moves the soaked rag from my cheek. She inspects the damage done to my face with squinted, focused eyes. When she's done she moves the 'ice pack' back to my face gently and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Well it looks like the only thing you can do is keep it iced. Eventually you should apply heat to it too, just douse another rag in hot water." I take the empty rag away from my face and lay it on the counter where it starts to form a puddle.

"Thanks." I say weakly and I turn on the faucet and wait for the water to warm up.

"Luna," Ayla says and I turn my head slightly. "You shouldn't feel bad about what Rosalina said. It's completely up to you about what you do about this. Like you said: these are two totally different things."

"I didn't really say that exactly…" I trail off trying to recall those words I apparently said.

"Really? Well that's what I got from it. They are different things and they need to be handled differently. It's you decision." I form my lips into a smile and nod at her. I let the rag absorb a good amount of hot water and when I turn back Ayla is gone.

I press the warm cloth against my icy skin and walk around the kitchen island. On the counter I see a stray piece of bread and I quickly scoop it up. I eat the bread as I walk up the stairs.

The appearance of Ayla was completely random. I never even talked to the girl and suddenly she's the first one to appear after what happened last night. Then Rosalina. I never spoke to her either and she just walks in and bosses me around, in my own house.

I guess I should be more concerned about the fact that I'm seeing dead tributes in my house than who it is. Eplis said things would get worse and they have. The visits seem so short; I hope they don't get much longer as time goes on. How much can they grow, will they ever stop? Now they're not just trapped in my head, they're out in the open where only I can see them.

_But why now?_

I reach the top of the stairs and take a right into my doorway. I don't hear May's shower running so I can only assume she'll be out looking for me soon. I rush into my bedroom quickly, suddenly not wanting to see my sister. She'll just ask questions I'm not ready to answer.

I stuff the last of the bread in my mouth and silently close the door behind me. I swallow the rough bread and feel my throat ache with the effort it has to use to get it down. I throw the wet rag on the floor and leave it there hopelessly. Still in Aric's large plaid shirt and my long cotton pants I climb back onto the bed.

I hear Aric's steady breathing even as he faces away from me on his side. The covers on my side are still crumpled and warm but I pass over them on my hands and knees. I lay next to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I hear him sigh contently but as he starts to say something I quiet him. I cry into Aric's back until I fall back asleep.

* * *

**"I remember hearts that beat**

**I remember you and me**

**Tangled in hotel sheets**

**You wore me out**

**You wore me out**

**I remember honey lips and words so true**

**I remember nonstop earthquake dreams of you**

**You're coming on fast like good dreams do**

**All night long"**

* * *

**So school is a pain. :( i have my audition for Grease tomorrow, wish me luck! Sorry the lyrics are a bit wonky, i had to type them after i loaded the file :P**


	13. Still Around

**So this week has been SUPA crazy. I got Marty in Grease! I have to saw, awesome character. She's a skank but god she's funny :D I love how it turned out. So this chapter is short but it covers a lot of stuff.**

**Surprise point of view too!**

* * *

**Still Around**

**Aric Lankis – District 9 Victor**

November ends quickly and soon December and January are gone too. Luna stays home almost constantly and lucky for her the cold weather gives her an excuse. May is the same way. She goes straight to school and comes home right after her district job. Slowly May and Luna have become sisters again instead of roommates; that's probably the only good thing that's happened the past few months.

We haven't talked about what happened but I can clearly see how much May worries. Early in the morning after that night, before Luna woke up, I went back to the cemetery. The peacekeeper was gone but I could see the blood in the melting snow; I couldn't tell if it was Luna's or his. I brought Luna's jacket to the tailors to replace the buttons but it still sits unused in the hall closet.

Even so, Luna has gotten better. The past few months she's slowly beginning to come alive again. She'll full-heartedly play with Nico and Nina and even let them sleep over on nights when her mom is working late. I can tell she's been thinking of how much worse things could have turned out; and I'm glad they didn't. Still though, sometimes we'll be talking and her eyes will focus on something behind me and she'll mumble under her breathe and forget I'm there.

Lieutenant Taylor isn't in district 9 anymore and I don't care where he went as long as he's gone. Maybe they sent him back to the capitol, or even a different district, it doesn't matter to me, as long as he's far away.

I don't know how to act around her anymore. Some day's she's vibrant but then other's she's more quiet and secluded. I find myself touching her softer, like she'll break with the slightest push.

She's still the strong, independent girl I knew in the arena but still, part of her spark has been taken from her. I just hope she gets it back. In my mind is an image of the Luna that isn't here in District 9, she died along with all the other tributes. I see Luna jumping from branch to branch closer to the swamp below us. She laughs at me as I sloppily follow after but I could care less. I'm still amazed that the Luna I miss is the one I knew in the arena.

While I spend my nights at Luna's my father sleeps at my house. Most nights I'll see him walking up the street toward my house tired and buzzed with alcohol. You know things are bad when my dad drinks; he's such a put together man, but sometimes _he_ can't even handle things.

He tells me he just needs space but I know it's Mom. When Luna has Nico and Nina I take the opportunity to visit my sisters at my old house. They play inside now with their flimsy home-made dolls while mom cleans every surface of the house to distract herself. I hear her sniffle as she passes by Abby and I playing in the living room but I don't get up to comfort her.

Every day I see Abby grow older and older and she holds no resemblance to me or my father. I love her all the same but I still can't see what possessed my mom to do what she did. But now it's not just my mom getting in my parents way of settling things; it's me. I can't get the argument from that one night out of my head and it plays on repeat.

I can't go into my own house with my dad staying there almost full time so Stella has moved into Luna's house. She's gotten taller but she still hasn't grown into her paws and she pads around the house loudly during the day. At night she's not much better as she snores loud enough to wake up Whittla down the street.

Unlike Stella, Luna sleeps silently. It's much more terrifying though. When she goes to sleep I fear there is a chance she won't wake up for hours – maybe even days. As soon as her eyes close and her breathing slows I know she's not in my world anymore. There is nothing I can do to wake her even when her eyes open and she lies motionless. I wrap my arms around her and stay awake until I feel her arms tighten around me too. Then I'm just thankful I have her for one more day.

**Eplis Johnston – 89****th**** Hunger Games Tribute**

Being dead, but still existing, is more terrifying than the hunger games. Sometimes I wish I could leave the world in peace, but I know that that's not a way to be thankful for my substitution for life.

When I was little I used to watch my dad leave for work on the weekends and then I'd run outside. I'd follow the path he'd made in the woods – even when it was nothing but a deer path. I ran until I saw the dying Juniper tree off the left side of the trail. Its bark was moist with decay and morning dew but I sat with my back against the falling tree.

For hours I would lean against the tree while my shirt grew wet and then dried from my body heat. I sat so still that my body turned to warm mush and my mind wandered to places I never knew I could imagine. I never slept – you never know how much you'll miss if you fall asleep – but sometimes I wish I did, just so I could quite my mind.

Sometime around noon I would decide it was time to go home, that was always the worst part. After being still for so long I could barely even remember where my arms and legs were. I had no feeling left - I would panic sometimes when I pictured my limbs twisted in so horrible way without me knowing. It would take me 15 minutes to lift myself off the ground and regain the comfortable tension in my body.

That is what it's like now. Being in this half in–half out state I sometimes forgot how to feel. Like getting up every afternoon I would have to _try_ to feel, and now, it's no different. I will randomly "wake" in some strange place - or even in district 9 – and I will feel like I'm floating when I know I'm not. It's not such a big deal in Luna's dreams but when I'm with her in the district I have to pause for a moment to regain control.

Sometimes if I try hard enough I can touch Luna or the things around me and actually feel them. It gets easier with every try but I still have to focus. Then without a moment's notice I will be in another place and it will be hours – or days - later.

But there is a downside to the moments when I feel whole again. Maybe I actually am solidifying or maybe it's just a state of mind, I don't know, but it's dangerous. Sometimes we'll be outside or in Luna's room when May walks in. Sometimes she'll pause for a moment and look in my direction, and sometimes she'll just look right through me, but I still worry she can see me like her sister can.

It's inconsistent but it still worries me. Zia and Marzipan are getting more and more anxious too. They've been trying hard to do what I can do but Zia gets impatient and I'm not sure if Marzipan even _wants_ to feel anymore. _Will our families know we're still here? Will they see or feel us soon?_

Time is running out though, because the Victory Tour starts in two days.

* * *

"**Cause this life  
Is anything but certain  
When they close the final curtain  
You'll get a glimpse of the truth  
Cause you're still around"**

* * *

**So I think I'll have one or two more chapters because I'm kinda getting pumped for another Submit-a-Tribute story :D get ready! **


	14. Home

**NEXT STORY IS UP!**

* * *

**Home**

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

The banging on my door wakes me – surprisingly. In the past few months it's taken extreme actions to get me to even stir. I guess I shouldn't be _too_ surprised though, I hardly slept at all. Voices bounce back and forth behind the closed door and I slowly place my weak morning legs on the floor.

By the time I reach the door the pounding has resumed and is now giving me a headache. I brace myself before I turn the doorknob and take a deep breath. For months I've been dreading this moment, hoping that the capitol would simply forget me and ignore the terrible tradition of the Victory Tour.

_Here we go._

I'm surrounded quickly by the three flighty creatures and I'm instantly reminded of the small energetic birds that come in the spring. Their short words and racing tempo only increase my heart rate and I start to panic even more. I don't know wither I should laugh hysterically or scream.

"You're a _wreck!_" Screams one of the petite prep team members. I never bothered to ask their names and they don't seem to mind my only vague recognition of them.

They pull at my arms and I cringe involuntarily remembering the weeks my arms were tender, at least the finger marks are gone. We move to the bathroom without a single hesitation in their conversation. As they bicker in their high quick voices they pull my loose fitting pajamas off and leave me naked while they fill the tub.

They talk back and forth while the water rises, comfortably ignoring my nakedness. I cover what I can with my hands and avoid all contact with the large mirror across from me. I look down at my feet and wiggle my toes trying to distract myself. Just as I forget I'm standing naked in front of strangers I'm thrown under the water.

* * *

3 hours later I'm pressed up against a peacekeeper. With one arm he holds me against his chest and his other hand is extending in front of him pushing away the crowd of people. Aric is allowed to walk freely but of course they Floura insisted I be "escorted" to safety.

Cameras flash around me blurring my vision with pale clouds and red dots. Just like our homecoming, the people of district 9 have all crowded in front of the homely train station cheering their goodbyes.

Aric and I wave a little just like Floura told us and soon we reach one of the barriers in front of the train. The peacekeeper releases me and Aric gives me a light side hug – like Floura said we should if we want to appear as close friends – and we turn away from the crowd. A small gate opens and Aric and I step through after giving a final wave.

When the crowds disperse Aric looks over his shoulders then back at me, then back over his shoulders again. I start to get impatient just as he quickly leans down and presses his lips to my temple, then just as quickly straightens up and looks ahead like nothing happened.

I smile and dart my head to the right and left to check for straggling paparazzi. The silver door glides open in front of us and we step into the train like it's the first time all over again. The train is the same model as the one that brought us to and from the capitol so I find my room quickly and get ready for the districts.

* * *

**District 11 – Home of the Rayez and McCormac family**

The first day of our tour passes quickly. There wasn't much in district 12 except for a thick layer of coal dust and sad, gaunt faces. I didn't know the tributes from 12 – I don't even remember their names – so all Aric and I did was sit awkwardly on stage.

During the small activities throughout the day Zia would pop up and comment about district 11. Eplis and Marzipan have been strangely absent the past few days but I'm sure they'll show up for their districts… at least I hope so…

Our train slows slightly and I look up from my Capitol fashion magazine to look outside. Unlike the bright colored "fashion" in the magazine, outside is bleak. For miles I can see nothing but the mud and snow covered fields of the district. Small clusters of houses dot the endless stretches of snow giving the district it's only color. With the smooth gray sky, it's almost a complete white out.

The train glides to a stop at the station and I can already hear the crowd. _Right, I'm supposed to be liked by this district. _Floura told me that because of my connection with Zia 11 was one of my largest supporters.

As if on cue, Zia walks out of my bathroom brushing her teeth lazily with her finger.

"Hey girly! You excited to meet the folks?" She jokes but I can see the sadness – and even panic – behind it all.

I stand up from my chair by the window and walk over to my bag lying across my unmade bed. I put the loose pieces of paper, schedules, and supplied magazines – Floura said I needed to be up to date on fashion - in my canvas bag. "Sounds like oodles of fun," I grumble and not even Zia laughs.

"Yea," she sighs and sits on my jumbled sheets. "I'm not too excited either-" A knock on the door interrupts her and I straighten up, knowing who it is already.

"Come in," I call and hurry to fix my bed.

"So you're ditching me for the boy _again?" _Zia whispers quickly and I walk past her toward my couch to get my wool coat.

"Please Zia, I couldn't ditch you if I wanted." I give her an eye roll and she smiles anyway, even though my joke is bordering on mean. I turn back to the still unopened door and sigh impatiently. "I said come-" The door opens quickly and slaps against the wall inside my room with a bang. I involuntarily jump back a few feet and even Zia flinches.

"Whoa, sorry. I'm just a little jumpy right now…" Aric looks at me with unintentional pleading eyes and I hear Zia laugh behind me. I giggle without meaning to and Aric blushes and looks down the hall. "Uhh… Floura is waiting for us, I was supposed to come get you…"

I walk up to him and slip my hand into his, trying to make him less anxious, and we walk down the hall. I can feel Zia following right on our heels and her excitement/panic gives me a head ache. Aric keeps glancing at me nonchalantly and I know he's wondering how I'm going to handle the next day. What he doesn't know is that Zia is very much alive… kind of.

_Who am I kidding? I'm terrified to out there and see Zia's family. I'm even bad at lying to myself. _

As we get farther down the hall I see the winter sun light up the wall across from the train door and my heart stops. _The door is already open, the door is already open._ I don't know why that makes me panic so much but I drop Aric's hand and stop walking.

"Luna… what's wrong?" Aric asks but I can hear his voice wavering. He's just as nervous about this.

"Nothing." I close my eyes and take a slow, deep breath. "Come on, let's go."

I take long steps and end up beating Aric to the door. The cold air hits my exposed face as I walk into the open but I simply pull my coat closer to my body and walk through the crowd without pausing. People part a path for me and don't seem offended as they smile and wave. I can feel my eyes staring down every person that happens to make eye contact with me but I don't stop.

Somebody grabs my arm and I turn around to see Floura, red faced. "Luna! Where are your manors?" Floura lowers her voice so the gathering crowd can't hear. "These people are here to see you, wave back. Smile too, if you can." She releases me and rushes a head to speak to the mayor at the door to the justice building.

Aric reaches me and leads me by my elbow towards the building. Inside the walls look like they're crumbling so I make sure not to touch anything. I fold my arms across my chest and take the "look but not touch" approach. Aric follows close behind me but remains silent as we're escorted through the winding halls and large banquet rooms that will probably never be filled.

The halls get brighter and the crowd gets louder and I know we're getting closer to the front of the building. Right beside the two double doors leading out to the veranda Floura is looking over some papers. When she sees us approach she smiles brightly as if she already forgot my "rudeness".

"Oh perfect, you're on time. I took the liberty of asking the mayor what family members were present to honor the other tributes today."

_Honor, yea right. More like mourn._

"For the late Miss Rayez we have her mother Destiny, it seems her father is no longer in the picture. Also, her best friend and cousin Marcella, or Marcy." I hear Zia gasp behind me and suddenly she's very _there. "_Do you…" Floura pauses and looks between Aric and I. "Do you want to know who is here for Blaze McCormac?"

"No." I answer without pausing, I want to hate Blaze's family too and knowing their names will make that harder.

"Uh…yes. Very well then. Out we go!" On cue the anthem plays and a small group of peacekeepers escorts us outside. Our chairs sit just outside the shaded area of the veranda; I guess the lighting is better out there.

Aric and I wave and sit down silently. The mayor begins his speech about the "lovely lives" Zia and Blaze had. I look straight across from me and see two woman standing in the roped off area. One is obviously middle aged with faint wrinkles and graying hair but the girl next to her must be only 16.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Zia walk past me. My head turns slightly to see her and I hope nobody notices. Zia silently jumps off the stage and she's almost completely gone from my view. Soon though, her brown hair pops up and I "focus" on the mayor.

Zia walks up to the 16 year old girl and holds her arms out hesitantly. Marcy cries and sniffles quietly and doesn't seem to notice her cousin right next to her. She's shorter than Zia by a few inches and her hair is tied back in a loose black bun against her tan skin, but they look the same. Same small nose, and large eyes, even though hers are brown not green.

I see the mayor turn towards us and somebody presents us with a bouquet of flowers. I know this is my cue to say what I want but my mouth feels dry. Zia's hand shakily touches Marcy's arm but the girl doesn't even twitch. With a broken spirit Zia's eyes fill with tears.

I slowly stand up and move toward the tall podium. The mayor gives me a small head nod and moves out of the way. I haven't practiced any kind of speech; I guess I'll just have to improvise.

"I- uh." _Wow I'm really good at this. _Zia's head snaps up to me and I know I have to do this for her. "Zia was my best friend. I never really had a friend before her; I'd never even met somebody like her before." My voice shakes and I lock eyes with Marcy as she twists her long sleeves into wet knots. "Nobody really got to see us talking and laughing at training, I think we were closer than people thought." I smile and Marcy kind of returns it.

"She made me feel like maybe I was still a human being." _Ouch, that's going to be cut. _"She really did change me and I'll always love and miss her. Thanks." I back away from the podium and hear Zia's mom sob loudly. Aric stands up as I get closer and takes my hand to lead me inside.

Zia isn't behind me when we get inside but I know she'll be back soon. Floura rushes off ahead of us to prepare our short lunch in the justice building. When we finish our rough, dry food we're ushered back through the crowd to the sparkling train. Only when I'm back in my room do I realize I've crushed my flowers in my hands.

* * *

"**May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home"**

* * *

**So this chapter took me forever because of Grease. Sorry. BUT I was also waiting for tributes for the next story yay!**

**So go check it out because Marcella Rayez is a tribute. **


	15. Night Terrors

**So I think this will be the last chapter of this story. I'm going to be starting the 90****th**** hunger games soon because I've been getting some good ideas. **

**So now I have a little project for you guys. YAY! Since I can't draw worth CRAP I want to know if any of you would draw like: characters, scenes, ANYTHING from this story or The 89****th**** Hunger Games. I really want to see everyone's different view on characters; physical and personality wise. **

**Thanks so much! And I can't stress enough: Just because I haven't picked your character yet for the next story doesn't mean I won't. I really haven't had enough time to actually read them all because of Grease. I WILL GET TO IT SOON, so don't feel bad :D**

**Thanks**

* * *

**Night Terrors**

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor**

The beach shines into my eyes even through the thick leaves and vines. As I push past the last of the foliage I shield my eyes against the glare from the water.

Deep breathe.

I turn my head and see Hail Chryssler standing in his ready-to-pounce stance - I feel my breathe catch. He yells something to me and I hear myself respond without having control over my words. He says one last thing before charging straight towards me with his sword pointed at my racing heart.

Our bodies clash and I use nothing but adrenaline and instinct to dodge and hit. I manage to make some damage and when we chase each other back to the dying crates of the career camp, I'm the one to hit first. Wood cracks and splinters around his body and I'm caught in a blur of pumping blood and aggression.

When he throws me back onto a crate and punches my cheek I feel my leg spring to life and smash him in the jaw. He flies back beaten and defenseless. My chest rises rapidly and I barely have time to stop the words that come from my mouth. I don't hear them as my heavy head roars. As I stand triumphantly above the bleeding boy with my hidden knife out, my mind clicks.

_I've done this before. _

I don't know where the thought comes from, but I know its true deep down. The shock of the thought makes my fingers twitch just as I flick my wrist. Instead of entering the center of his stomach, like I know it should, the knife veers off and slices only his side. It's a sizeable wound, gushing now, but is it enough?

I don't wait to find out.

I spin on my heels and dig my feet into the sand. I propel my body forward and slowly my momentum builds. I don't take time to find an opening in the jungle – I burst through – and my face smacks against vines and leaves. I feel my cheek swell and my jaw makes a small waterfall for the blood spilling over.

My feet smack against the damp terrain and my heavy breathing floods my ears. I weave through the trees and jump over a rotting stump. As my feet touch the ground again I break through the line of trees and appear in the clearing. Aric lies on his back turning pale only a few feet from me.

I kick something out of the way but don't bother to look to see what it is. I trip and shuffle over to Aric and see his eyes are drooping with pain. "You're ok?" He whispers and I take note of the questioning tone.

I pick up his hand closest to me and cringe and the chill. "Yes I'm ok. I'll- I'll get you out of here – he's almost dead he can't last long – I know where I hit him." My mind jumbles and my words flood out randomly. Aric's graying eyes narrow in confusing and I just shake my head vigorously.

The sudden movement makes my whole body shake and I almost tip but Aric grips my hand tighter, steadying me. "Are you feeling ok? Should I get you something?" He says and I'm glad he can at least say two sentences at a time. Then my happiness fades and I start to panic as I see the dark stain on his shirt.

"Am _I ok? _Aric look at you!" I climb over his body, making sure to not actually touch him, and lift his shirt. At least half of the stitches are broken and his skin is even more mangled than before. "Oh Aric…" I feel tears well up and they spill over and mix with the blood dripping down my face.

I look to the sky hoping for an announcement saying we've won but it doesn't come. No cannon. No hovercraft. No district 9. No help for Aric.

"Aric did you hear a cannon at all before I got here?" I say keeping my eyes on the now dimming sky.

His silence rings in my ears and I sob. Finally: "No… no I didn't Luna." I think of Hail bleeding, but not dead. That wound can kill him but it could take as long as a day. Aric doesn't have that long.

_I give up. He won't make it. I give up. Just let me die too. _

I feel his fingers brush against my leg and then fall in exhaustion. Even the slightest movements wear him down now. He can't last much longer; I just hope district 4 dies quicker.

"Luna, you'll get to go home. Cheer up." I face him suddenly enraged and I would have punched him if it wasn't for the lifeless look in his eyes. I collapse onto his chest, wrap my arms around his torso and lay on top of him, giving up on saving his last stitches. I press my ear up to his chest and hear his heat beating slowly and erratically.

"Aric please just hang on." I sob into his shirt but we both know it's useless. His arms wrap around my waist in a last attempt to comfort me but he only has enough energy to keep them around me without any force behind them. To make up for him, I squeeze tighter.

"I'll try, I really will." I believe him but there is only so much you can do. Still, the cannon doesn't sound. For all I know Hail could have sponsors, he could be patching himself up right now and then I'll be alone and broken.

"Luna?" He whispers into my free ear.

"Aric?"

"I love you." His hand moves up my arm slowly and then back down, in a comforting gesture. The last time my mom did this was my dad's funeral.

"Don't say that like you're giving up. Please. Aric you can still win…" I pause and bite my lip, "I love you too."

I tilt my head up and come face to face with Aric's paled eyes. With my tenderness gone, I grip his face in my hands and crush my lips to his. His hand moves to my waist and just barely stays on its own. My tears wet both our faces and quickly his breathing slows.

I retreat back just to see his eyes close indefinitely. His chest lowers one last time and his hand slips from my waist slowly. "I love you Aric." I whisper to his lips. I watch Aric's falling hand out of the corner of my eye and see it hit the ground, lifeless, before I squeeze my eyes shut.

A scream splits through my fading world and I hardly realize it's me. When my eyes open I'm not in the jungle. I'm not next to Aric's dead body. I'm straight up in my bed in the training center. The dark masks everything but the glowing blinds covering my window to the Capitol. My sheets are crumpled and gathered at my feet and my pillow is completely off the king sized bed. My chest shakes with each loaded breath and I dig my fingers into the mattress.

_Just a dream. Just a dream. Relax. Just relax…_

There is a sharp, single knock at the door and I jump. I stare at the black rectangle of a door until I hear two more knocks a few seconds later. It could be Aric, but then again it could also be Floura or even an avox.

As another knock echoes through my room I lower myself back onto my bed and feel my pajama's cling to my sweaty body. I use my hands for a pillow and squeeze my eyes tight. Eventually the person leaves my door and I'm left alone in my lifeless room.

Now I'm wide awake and my eyes have adjusted to the dark. Looking around the room is a clear reminder of where I am. The 9th floor of the training room looks just like it did when I left on the morning of the games last summer. I wonder if these rooms have even changed since the first games…

_One… Two… Three… Four… Five…_

I count until my breath evens and I stop shuddering. As I get to 256 my dream starts to come back to me. Images of the replayed battle flash nonstop and I have to pause to count again. I think through the entire fight/dream second by second until it's just a series of still frames that mean nothing to me.

When I get to the scene of Aric I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Pain spreads through my bottom lip and I feel blood drip onto the mattress near my thumb. The words repeat in my head with an eerie accuracy and within a few minutes I've memorized every word, every dip in volume, ever stressed word.

"_I love you too."_

Love.

Do I love Aric? Was it only a dream, or something more? How is person supposed to know if they're in love? How does somebody know if it's real or not? When does it count as real love and not just a teen fling?

I roll onto my back in frustration and pound my fists into the mattress. A scream a low, loud angry noise into my vacant room and I jump. I get off the bare bed and walk blindly into the dark bathroom. When my face is drenched in warm water, and my long bangs are stringy from the handfuls of water that missed my face, I look up into the dark mirror. I frown at my reflection but I hear a knock at my door again.

I storm through my plush room and pull the door open abruptly. Standing in his usual flannel pants and plain black t-shirt is Aric. "Are… are you ok-"

"No I'm not ok," I answer without letting him finish. I turn around and call over my shoulder, "Come in." I hear the door close shyly behind me and I fall face forward onto my naked mattress. I feel him sit beside me and his hand moves across my back. I remember the scene of us in the jungle where he was dying. Once again the conversation takes over my head.

Love.

I lift my head slowly and look up and Aric's shadowed face as it looks off towards the window. "Aric, do you love me?" He jumps and suddenly he's looking down at me. Even through the dark I can see the panic in his eyes, the brightness in his cheeks.

"I- um- are you-" His hand lifts off my back and I sit up on my elbows feeling completely idiotic.

"I'm sorry, I just- I… I was just wondering. Sorry I asked." I sit up and expect him to do the same but he doesn't. Instead of saying anything back his hands find my face in the dark. Our lips meet and don't start out softly like usual, I feel more force behind them. I wrap my fingers in his growing hair and pull him closer but now he pulls away. He kisses my cheek gently and I close my eyes involuntarily.

His thumb brushes the spot where his lips just touched by cheek and his lips settle by my ear. Warm air brushes my ear and I feel my body sag into relaxation. Then softer than any voice I ever heard he whispers: "I love you."

Later, when he leaves I sit on my bed alone. I guess I can't say I'm alone when I feel Zia somewhere in the dark room. She doesn't say anything and I guess that's better than anything. I feel different, more relaxed somehow, and I can't explain it.

I make my way into the bathroom and this time turn on the light. I squint as my eyes adjust and search through the almost empty drawers. In an old box hidden under the pluming I find a lone razor blade. You'd think the capitol would find this life ending device, but I'm happy to know that some tribute outsmarted them.

I straighten up and stare at my hollow reflection in the mirror and pick up a strand of my hair. I hold it out and pull to tighten it. I raise the blade and place it up against the lock of hair. With a flick of my wrist the blade cuts through the hair and I release it to fall above my shoulders. The jagged uneven line hangs in the tan light and I shake my head to watch it sway. I smile as I raise the chunk of bangs covering my eye.

My dark hair rains down onto the counter and I look up to see both eyes for once. The sharp edged and unpredictable lines soon multiply as I rid myself of more and more hair. An hour later my jagged ends just barely touch my shoulders.

"You know those lines aren't straight right?" Zia says in an uncertain voice.

"I know… It's perfect."

* * *

"**and oh, does God have a sound?  
like a family laughing loud?  
or a garden gate opening to  
a world you never found.  
but not everything's a metaphor  
you know somethings just are  
like the way she slams her bedroom door  
that doesn't mean a thing"**

* * *

**Thanks for supporting this story so much guys! I can't wait to start the 90****th**** Hunger Games!**


End file.
